


a wish upon the rainbow stone

by RedHairedHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Haruka, Alternate Universe - Historical, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HoennChampionShipping, Hurt/Comfort, Mainly based on Pokemon ORAS Lore, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), Origins, Pokemon Lore, i'm sorry i'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedHunter/pseuds/RedHairedHunter
Summary: Haruka wonders if there is something more to her role as Draconid Lorekeeper—to her marriage to a foreigner all for the sake of peace and prosperity in Hoenn. Somehow, Daigo thinks otherwise.An untold tale a thousand years ago before the story sets forth in Pokemon ORAS.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	a wish upon the rainbow stone

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd be writing a fic before the year ends, however, I'm glad I did. I just really love Steven ever since Emerald in GameBoy and I finally got the chance to write something about this. Haruka is aged up to seventeen here. 
> 
> It is longer than I thought it'd be, cried a little too, but I hope you get to enjoy reading it as much as I've written it. Thank you, in advance. Hope you enjoy reading!

“Thousands of years ago, during the primal age, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre fought over that energy in endless clashes. In the face of their great power, our Draconid ancestors could do nothing. But Rayquaza intervened, and its power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to the—Haruka! What in Arceus’ name are you doing?”

She jolts at her mother’s reprimanding tone, placing her Mudkip egg back on its nest, away from her mother’s gaze. “Nothing, mother. You were saying?”

Mitsuko, obviously distraught, turns to her husband. “Senri.”

“Yes, my beloved?” He dips his brush in the stone mortar rather carefully to prevent any spilled ink over his papyrus.

She puts a hand to her hips, dislike etches her youthful features in her husband’s lack of interest. “Haruka’s distracted.”

“Haruka.” He remains focused on the documents, tone soft and amused. “Pay heed to your mother’s soliloquy.”

“It is not a soliloquy,” Mitsuko sighs, giving up on asking for any support. “It is Haruka’s speech for the arrival of her betrothed and his people.”

Haruka takes small and brisk steps backward, clinging to the small possibility that her escape may go unnoticed. 

“Listen, my daughter.” her shoulders slump in disappointment, “we must be proud of our origins. Soon, your children, grandchildren, and descendants will know of the Draconidian blood in their veins and wear it with utmost pride as the events of your union with the richest clan in Kalos goes down through history.”

Pressure swells within her heart. She is merely seventeen, a year before adulthood and yet she is to be wed to a man who she does not know of; not even of his name. From what she can guess, this person may as well be years above her age.

Haruka purses her lips. “I understand, mother.” Rigid and concise.

It poses a great difficulty to hide her will against this marriage—against this custom they are forced to carry alongside her Draconidian blood. She was supposed to marry at the tender age of thirteen. Fortunately, her father, the clan’s chief, has postponed her engagement as long as he could for his daughter’s wishes.

But it seems even time has its limits.

“See? She understands, my dear.” Senri finally looks up from his work, leveled and calm despite the tension in the air. “The Dragon Lord has blessed us with pleasant winds today. May I ask my wife for an afternoon walk?”

Mitsuko tries to suggest otherwise. “But Senri—”

“Oh? It seems I’m rejected.”

“I have not refused—”

“Then let us make haste, my wife.” His eyes shift to Haruka as he lightly pinches the bridge of his nose, sending a quick wink in her direction. “I hear Yūki is almost done with the murals in Granite Cave. I shall ask this of you, my daughter, to confirm and inspect the place for me.”

Delight immediately spreads over Haruka’s face. She bows in gratitude for her father’s endless consideration of her feelings. “I shall do as told. Excuse me, father, mother.” 

Without wasting any more time, Haruka steps out of their quarters.

As soon as she is out of sight, she pulls the hems of her garments, trotting brashly against the dusty pavement towards the exit of Meteor Falls. Her geta makes it harder for her to move freely, prompting Haruka to pause and continue the rest of her way barefooted.

“Finally,” she breathes, her hair getting undone in the process—the ornament that pulled it together drops to her strands. And Haruka clicks her tongue, sliding it out of her locks then tucking it into her robes thereafter. “Mother is going to scold me again.”

However, she barely cares for the consequences. She is about to do her most favorite activity of the day.

Haruka slips out a shiny flute from her obi—steel grey embedded with hues of the sunset as its skin. She holds it with the utmost care, opposite of her actions just a second ago as she breathes in the air into her lungs.

“Come to me,” a whisper to the wind. Haruka stands on top of the white rocks of the mountain, playing a melody that resounds throughout Fallarbor, “Latios.”

The Eon Pokémon has heard of its tune, granting her plea for its presence as it hovers down elegantly beside her small frame. 

“Thank you.” Haruka beams gratefully, arm caressing its cheek with affection. The berry underneath her fingers did not pass Latios’ keen sense of smell. “Let me show you something worthwhile.”

It nods merrily, sniffing the delicacy. Haruka merely chuckles, genuinely smiling for once. “Okay, okay, here you go.”

They soar above the clouds of Hoenn, heading southwards to Dewford.

* * *

By the time of their arrival, there is no sight of Yūki nor of her people.

“On guard, Latios,” she warns. Haruka can barely see anything inside the hollow cave without Yūki’s Blaziken lighting up her way, yet there is a nagging concern inside her that she cannot ignore, so she continues nonetheless.

She hears nothing but her steps, feels nothing but the chilly air, and sees nothing—nothing but the peering light from the corner-most area of the cave.

Cold sweat drips down her temples. Haruka absent-mindedly dashes to the inner walls of Granite Cave with Latios following the beat of her movements as well.

The stranger has his back on her, carrying a lamp that provides little light to the newly painted murals of Hoenn’s legends. He, she assumes this person is a he, dons light steel blue hair and foreign leather. Although there is not much to discern due to the darkness, Haruka instantly pieced that this man carries no Draconidian trait.

Therefore, this man is a trespasser. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my people?” she demands, finally catching his attention.

The stranger turns around, and Haruka loathes how her breath hitches when their eyes meet in a long trance.

She gulps, pushing any discomfort down her throat. Compared to this stranger’s neat appearance, hers is the opposite. Her hair is tousled in different directions, her garment partly covered in mud and sand, and her feet grazed due to her sprint in the rocky grounds of Granite Cave. Yet her eyes shine with a sense of authority, disregarding her current state altogether.

“Do not make me repeat myself.” Truthfully, Haruka considers herself a decent trainer. Her nervousness is not because of her skill and it is definitely not because of her disheveled appearance.

It is because of how she wavered in a minuscule second for a petty reason such as this man’s unbelievable good-looks.

The guy in question breaks out of his momentary silence. “Ah, my apologies.” He fully turns in her direction, a friendly smile on his face. “I entered thinking there was no one around the vicinity.” He takes a step closer.

She takes a step back farther.

Haruka remains focused on appearing hostile. Somehow, it proves to be futile since this stranger does not show an ounce of distaste for her treatment of him.

He stops his approach, stretching his arm to offer her light instead. “As for your people, I’m afraid they have left. I’m the only one in Dewford as of the moment.” The light bends down to her soles, making his brows furrow. 

“You’re wounded.”

A step closer.

A step farther.

“You have yet to answer my other question.” Haruka moves closer to Latios. If she had not, then this man would have never noticed the Pokémon.

His eyes dart back and forth from Haruka to Latios, a spark of interest, and awe mixing together. “Daigo,” he responds, proceeding to address his present concern. “Now that I told you my name, I presume I’m allowed to at least relieve you from your wounds.”

“I-I’m fine.” Haruka regrets the stutter. She has no intentions of having someone look at her dirty, bloodied feet. She clutches Latios’ wing to pull her out of the situation, but the Eon is bizarrely calm—comfortable, even.

“Latios,” he calls, “it appears I’m in need of assistance.”

Haruka is about to question his familiarity with her companion when Latios suddenly tucks her on its wing, carrying her over to the stairs. She, for once, is out of words. Daigo takes off his cloak, placing it over the ground where it gently places Haruka.

“H-how—”

Daigo bends down in front of her, inspecting her feet. 

“Pardon my straightforwardness.” He delicately sets her leg above his knee. Haruka’s face rises in different shades of embarrassment, reduced in a condition where she cannot utter a single complaint against this man.

He grabs his bottle gourd, pulling it open using his mouth. “This may sting a little. Hold onto me if it does.”

In other words, Haruka does otherwise.

She prevents eliciting any kind of reaction as he continues to clean and dress her wounds. Her attention moves from one side of the frame to the other, choosing to set her lenses on anything apart from him.

Her blatant disregard apparently causes him to glance at her, and their eyes briefly meet for the second time, shorter but meaningful than before. Haruka cuts it off, faking a cough as she hears his muffled chuckle.

_Arceus, even his voice is handsome._

“H-how did you know Latios?” she begins, drained from the silence.

“Latios is a Pokémon of legend even in Kalos. The only reason I haven’t lost my composure is because someone here already did.” Haruka frowns at that. “And because the situation calls for it.” Daigo unbuttons his coat with one hand, the other supporting her leg.

Haruka instinctively turns to Latios, sending a telepathic message that this man is not her cup of tea.

She feels a soft cushion underneath her newly bandaged feet—that being Daigo’s coat as he is now in his long-sleeved shirt.

“Ah, thank you.” Haruka knows common courtesy at least. This stranger is still questionable by standards but has shown no hostility whatsoever. His mention of Kalos makes her think he might be an aide of their guests. He may also be around his early 20s. 

“You’re most welcome…” his voice trails on, unsure of how to address her.

“Haruka,” she finishes.

Daigo occupies the spot next to her, relief washing over him. “Haruka,” her name rolls out of his tongue, “If you don't mind me asking, do you know the tale of this artwork?” Referring to the mural.

Of course, she does. Her mother made sure to nail it through her skull.

“Thousands of years ago, during the primal age, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre fought over that energy in endless clashes. In the face of their great power, my Draconid ancestors could do nothing.” She recites the history of Hoenn, looking over to the murals for the first time today.

She has to offer her thanks to Yūki and his family. It is as beautiful as she imagined it to be.

“But our Dragon Lord, Rayquaza, intervened, and its power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to the world.” Haruka unconsciously fiddles the velvet obi of her robes, unexpectedly playing the part of a Lorekeeper.

“Legendary Pokémon of tremendous power became humanity's greatest threat…” he muses, “But I believe not all power is terrible,” he offers a reassuring smile, “your Latios is the proof of that. Looking at you together, I think that you have in you what it takes to see the world with your own eyes.”

Throughout her life, Haruka dreamt to be acknowledged by her people, by her parents more so, of her desire to travel to different lands—that she has no interest to be tied down in traditions and in marriage, and that she is more than just a Draconidian capable of carrying their blood and history through her genes.

But somehow, by the irony of the wheels of fate, the first one to see through her is this foreigner she barely knew. Though it is an innocent remark, and maybe his lack of knowledge of who she truly is added as a factor, Haruka heard the words she needed to hear.

Tears unknowingly spill from her eyes. Daigo is caught off-guard as the woman beside him bends in a silent cry. He takes a clean cloth from his pocket, stopping her from wiping her face with her dusty sleeves.

He says nothing, and Haruka appreciates that he doesn’t.

* * *

“Father, I have a question.”

Haruka settles atop Meteor Falls with Senri and his Slaking, enjoying the view of pristine, clear water cascading downwards the tan shade of basaltic rocks that covered their humble abode. Warm Jasmine tea accompanies them in the cold air of winter.

He acknowledges her presence with a nod. “What is it, my dear daughter?” 

She finds her father’s attempt to appear ignorant mischievous. He knows what she wanted, yet pushes her to say it herself.

“When you married mother, did you love her then?” she yields, facing another approach to her bubbling unease.

“Is she around?”

Silence ensues. 

Haruka glances around her surroundings and shakes her head. She bits her lip to prevent the growing smile as she realizes her father fears Mitsuko despite being the most powerful man in Hoenn.

“Come here, Haruka.” He gestures to the vacant spot next to him. She follows without a second. “I was young back then, and I had no idea what love was supposed to be. Though I can say for certain I did not like how your mother commanded her Flygon to whisk me away when we first met, she definitely gave a lasting impression I could never forget. Somehow, that drew me in.”

Haruka recalls the eventful story of her parent’s first meeting. She wonders if hers will be just the same as theirs. 

“When did you know?”

Senri turns to the view overseeing all of Meteor Falls and Meteor Village, seemingly searching for a particular woman. Soon, he catches his wife by the corner who is deeply immersed in a conversation with the elders. Haruka watches his face translate to a soft expression, leaving her in a trance. Senri is just as smitten as he was throughout the years.

“When the beauty of the lands, waters, and heavens converge, and as the skies portray the clear stars blessed by Arceus, all I could see is none but her. That was when I knew that I was a lost cause.”

Haruka fails to understand what he meant.

After their shared thoughts, Haruka’s confusion is evident that Senri dismisses the idea all over. “You’ll understand when the time comes.”

“I—I do not wish for it to come,” she confesses, hands tightly clenched under her sleeves. “My heart is already in Hoenn—in the world, father.” _I do not want marriage._

Senri places a hand above her head, caressing the signature ebony raven locks that the Draconid clan is much proud of. “Neither did I, yet it gave me happiness unbounded by any possible worldly desire.”

“And that is?”

“You, Haruka.”

* * *

Her heart belongs to the world, yet it first belonged to her parents.

Haruka cannot muster the courage to break her father’s spirit with her own selfishness. His consideration for her own is more than enough and never did he demand anything in return. Were he not the clan’s chief, then Senri would give her all the freedom she wanted.

Frustration seeps within as Haruka curses at her inability to do just the same.

Pulling the sheets out of her body, she dashes to her open patio in nothing but her sleepwear; thin and barely above her knees. She summons Latios without any berries to offer. Even so, Latios welcomes her to its back, soaring to the horizon, away from whatever causes its master to carry such a heavy burden in her heart.

For what seem to be minutes of flying turned to hours in a flash.

Haruka peeks below the island of Fortree, seeing lamps from tree houses fade into the night. They pass by quietly, hoping not to wake any islander nor Pokémon.

Though a flash of steel shade catches her attention. “Latios?” It hears her clearly.

They drop by the plateau south of Fortree—a little to the west of Lilycove.

“What are you doing here?” Haruka inquires, knowing the owner of such ridiculous colored hair.

Daigo shifts to her and bows when he sees Latios. He goes back to Haruka, about to open his mouth in response until he realizes her current state of undress. She shrinks under his gaze, and they both turn to the other direction—Haruka doing it abruptly in embarrassment as she covers her face.

_Why do I always humiliate myself when I’m around this man?_

“Excuse me.” He shreds his coat once again and offers it to the young woman. “You’ll catch a cold.” She gathers the nerve to look back, seeing his outstretched arm.

Meekly, Haruka takes his covers, but not before pinching his index finger in the process. “Then, uhm, thank you.” 

Daigo remains silent, still focused on the other way to give her the privacy she needed.

“It’s alright now.”

He coughs, stumbling on what to say. His eyes give a sideways glance just to be sure. And indeed, his coat is a tad bigger for her frame, yet perfect for covering the light clothing under— “To be honest, my camp is just nearby. I’m currently in the middle of a stroll until I whisked myself here.”

A string of words left his mouth. Haruka merely blinks at it.

“You ended up in quite a place,” she confirms, moving on to a large rock. There are six stone pillars surrounding the boulder, three on each side.

“I like rocks, but even I can say that this one’s not your average stone. Not even the ones surrounding it.”

“Because it’s not _just_ a rock,” Haruka inches closer to the centerpiece, “it’s a tomb.” She places a hand, closing her eyes as to feel natural energy encasing the cave. “Would you like to hear the tale?”

Instead, she feels his presence just behind her, closer than she expected. “I’ll be intruding your time.” He tries to do the same, arm above hers as he plants his palms against the cold stone, “I sense damp Chert.”

“Only the Lorekeeper can sense natural energy. I commend you for trying, anyway.” Haruka removes his arm, grinning for a change. “This is where one of the Legendary Titans sleep, Registeel. Have you heard of them?”

“Once,” Daigo muses, “from what I remember, three of them are scattered around Hoenn. The other two are in Galar while its originator is in—”

“Sinnoh,” she smiles, impressed with his knowledge. Latios is normally reserved around strangers, yet it is quite attached to Daigo. Haruka can only guess who this person is. “I haven’t been outside the region. Is it beautiful there?”

“I only travel so far for rocks, Haruka. I may upset you with my answer consisting I only go for mountain ranges.”

“Fair enough,” expecting less is the right call, “do you want to go for a ride with Latios? I’ll show you where the other titans are.”

Daigo has his mouth agape, at a loss in her sudden offer. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Haruka mounts Latios, lending an arm, “I’m giving you the best seat to see Hoenn, Daigo. Or perhaps is Latios not enough for you to fly with?” His name sounds different coming from her.

Corners of his lips tweak into a full grin, radiant and winsome, comparable to a dimly lit lamp that comforts her through the winter evenings. She swallows the lump forming in her throat, pulling her back to reality.

“My apologies.” Daigo receives her hand, and Haruka notes how much bigger it is than hers. Rough and Calloused. She ponders what kind of job he has been doing in his life. He climbs closely behind Haruka. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you’re staining my name for our dear friend here.”

“Hold on tight.” She ignores his teasing—and the chuckle that tickles her ear after that.

They glide to the skies, Daigo gently placing his arms around Haruka’s waist as she tries her hardest to focus on where to go. Alternatively, she decides to immerse themselves in the tale. “Long ago, possibly during the Primal Age, Regigigas is said to have pulled the continents into place, and then created the titans from an icy mountain, rocks, magma, pure electric energy, and crystallized dragon energy in its image.”

“Do you know what they look like?”

“No one does,” Haruka answers, “and no one knows how to unlock those tombs. No murals nor figures were created for representations.” 

They arrive on top of the desert, exactly on the replica of the rocks by the Ancient Tomb.

“Regigigas was apparently worshiped at one time, alongside the Hoenn titans, by ancient people. Some Draconids do, but we remain loyal to the Dragon Lord.” Haruka points downward, “this is where Regirock sleeps.”

Daigo peeks through her flock of hair. He pats the strands down to get a better view, shocking Haruka. “Why were they sealed?” He asks, genuinely interested.

 _Rings. Daigo wears numerous rings._ She shakes the thought away. Polygyny is common within tribes. More so for a rich country like Kalos. Haruka continues, taking his hand away from her face. “Due to it being so powerful, Regigigas was sealed away in the basement of the Snowpoint Temple in Sinnoh while the ones it created were spirited here and locked away in these stone structures, which were then sealed themselves.”

“Haruka—”

“It is getting quite cold,” she interrupts, “Regice is located at the southwest of Hoenn, surrounded by water. We’ve first met in Granite, correct?” Haruka pats Latios, giving it the signal to return to Fortree. Their sudden pace prompts Daigo to cling tighter.

She disregards the warmth it gives her. Is it so easy for him to make her waver like this when he already has people waiting for him back _home_?

“Then everything’s alright. Regice is north of Dewford. You can search for it if you fly around the area. I’m sorry for cutting the trip short.”

Haruka does not dare look back, not when his face is on her shoulder.

He seems to pick her unease, setting a distance between them when Latios becomes steady. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect.” Her answer sounds forced. “It’s just—my father must be looking for me now.”

“Ah, of course.” He lets go of his hold, “I’m sorry for taking too much of your time.”

His sincerity is making it all worse. Haruka does not understand why she feels this much irritation just because Daigo has so many annoying rings on his fingers.

Latios hovers by the Ancient Tomb. He slips out of the Pokémon before she can remove his coat. “Keep it, Haruka.” He stops her with a hand, metal rings brushing against her skin.

_Arceus, why must you pick favorites?_

“May our paths cross again,” Haruka bids him farewell, strained and lacking in energy than what she gave him earlier on. Something falls from her coat, but her mind is too preoccupied with pointless worries that she fails to notice anything else.

Including his response.

“And it will.”

* * *

Haruka refrained from taking any stroll with Latios for the succeeding days. Both because of her clan’s urgency with preparations, and because of a certain foreigner that has been taking the space inside her busy mind for unknown causes.

“Ha-ru-ka,” Yūki calls for the nth time. Still, the maiden is deaf to everything around her. She is presently knitting a shawl for her fiancée as a welcoming gift. “Princess,” he stresses, successfully gaining her attention.

“Yes?”

“Now you look at me.” He rolls his eyes, “do you want a bow with that?”

She chucks a bundle of thread, one that he evades sharply. “You’re distracting me.”

“A pointless feat if you ask me,” he picks up the fallen objects, settling on the other side of the table, “you already are, Your Highness.”

“Hush with those titles,” she hisses, missing a hole in the middle of their squabble. Her tongue clicks, visibly irked, “Arceus, I’ll have to redo this from scratch.”

“Give it to me,” Haruka glares disapprovingly in his behavior, “It’ll make a nice accessory for Blaziken.” That seems to persuade her as she sighs, folding the work in progress. “Wow, Blaziken outweighs me in your heart? Here I thought I was the best friend.”

“Keep going and you will see yourself sweeping grounds near Fallarbor.” Volcanic ash rains continuously in the area. No one is irrational enough to take on an endless job.

Yūki raises his arms in surrender, grinning placidly at her sharp comebacks. “How long until your husband arrives?”

“ **Not** ,” she corrects. A marriage has yet to take place. “Around one week. Mother told me they are already in Lilycove and will be traveling in groups of Rhyhorn.”

He whistles, “I wouldn’t mind being a guide.”

Rhyhorn is a Pokémon rare in Hoenn, originating from the far region of Kanto. Even Haruka wants to ride one herself. It would feel different from her experience with Latios.

“Father might consider, though they apparently have a guide with them. He claims to have traveled the whole world.” Her tone drastically phases from monotonous to excitement. “Do you think he will share his adventures with me?”

“Sure, if your highness would ask.”

She stops weaving, though her aura appears to be different. Haruka takes a nearby vase, carefully taking out the Zinnias inside.

“W-wait, I merely jest, Haruka.”

She places the flowers on the marble-tiled table.

“Oh, look at the time! Blaziken must be searching all of Hoenn for me.” Yūki runs away before she could do anything.

As soon as she is left alone, Haruka breathes out the tension in her system. Yūki has always been a jolly person. Her friend is simply cheering her up without pressing on whatever is bothering her.

“You are a fool, Haruka.” She scolds herself.

The Mudkip eggs beside the vase glow faintly under her lamp. Her attention fixates on the freshly picked Zinnias on her table. Senri prepared it for her just this morning. “Now, I ruined the arrangement.” Her brows furrow. Haruka tries to place it back to its original form, doing an upsetting job at it.

“I give up,” she sighs, surrendering to her bed instead.

Zinnia symbolizes lasting friendship, goodness, and remembrance—this only makes her think of the last person she wants to see.

Haruka rolls with her face flat on the pillows, mumbling incoherent complaints about a silver-haired individual. “I heyt ish err… ish feys… ish bos.” (I hate his hair… his face… his voice.)

“Haruka?”

“I rilly heyt ish bos…” (I really hate his voice.) Why does she keep hearing him wherever she goes?

“Latios, it seems Haruka is in a deep sleep. Should I wake her?”

He does not have to. She jolts from her spot, her heart thumping wildly against her chest.

“D-Daigo?!” He waves sheepishly from her open window with Latios peeking in. She darts to her door, edgy because of an uninvited guest. “What are you doing here?” She whispers, almost tripping from the hems of her robes.

Haruka yanks him inside her room, “Latios, can you wait for us outside? This will be fast.” Her people are used to see the Legendary Pokémon around her quarters, but a foreigner barging in is a separate issue, especially for an engaged woman such as her.

“Do you want to be dragged by a Salamence and dropped at Mt. Chimney’s crater?” Worry paints her features.

Daigo tilts his head, fascinated by the custom for the punishment of Draconids. “I always find myself apologizing every time we meet,” he catches a glimpse of her Zinnias, “and I think I have to do it again. I’m sorry for trespassing in this ungodly hour. May I selfishly take some of your time?”

Then his eyes pass through her, unto the unfinished handiwork for her fiancée—another Draconid tradition. Haruka blocks the view within a second, perplexed he has to see that. “h-how did you manage to call for Latios?”

He lifts a flute strapped from his back. “You dropped it last time, which is one of the reasons why I’m here.”

The Eon Flute.

She carelessly misplaced a legendary artifact due to her own misgivings.

“Oh, for the love of—” Haruka clamps her mouth shut. Daigo bit his lower lip, trying hard not to crack on her state of frenzy.

She exhales, “I am really sorry for the inconvenience I caused.”

“You did no such thing,” he assures, reaching her hand that fell limp on her side, “if you want to make it up to me, then let me borrow you for one night.” He lays the flute in her grasp, patiently waiting for her reply.

“W-what?” She dislikes her stuttering more so than before.

“Dress lightly, Haruka. I prepared everything we would need.” Daigo grants her a convincing smile, and Haruka losses all the trust she had with words.

* * *

It is best to expect nothing. She repeats this to herself, though sometimes she would forget.

One of those instances is of the present—where Haruka sits behind Daigo on Latios, heading southbound towards the sea of nowhere beyond Dewford.

“Where are we going?”

His answer is reduced into murmurs with how fast they are going against the winds. Haruka cannot decipher any of it. “Pardon?”

Daigo fixes his posture, back straight and steady with hands going to Haruka’s loose grip on his waist. Without warning, he pulls her much closer—benign yet cursory. “Can you hear me now?”

Absolutely.

Haruka nods more than she should have.

“You see, I followed your advice and explored Dewford’s vicinity, and you were right. It seems I failed to observe other notable areas aside from Granite Cave.” He keeps his hold on her, providing ample warmth in the winter breeze. They are both dressed lightly as of his suggestion, but Daigo is considerate to prepare cloaks for the season. “I found the Island Cave.”

“There is more to that, I suspect.”

“As expected, you’re fast to catch on.” She can perceive his smile merely through his tone. “I flew around the currents beside Slateport, hoping to converse with some of the natives about those rocks. Care to take a guess what I found?”

Haruka beams, forgetting her worries altogether. She leans further, cheeks squished on his shoulder. “You’re fibbing!”

“My sense of humor is one of the traits I’m not proud of, Haruka.” He laughs heartily, sweet, and joyful that she can hear it from a mile away, and it echoes inside her head, remembering the sound of his genuine glee. “Several boats are docked east of Slateport just beyond the currents—above a Corsola colony. It appears they are searching for something.”

“Is this connected to the Legendary Titans?”

He shrugs, excitement evident for the unknown, “I can take a guess. They shared their legends with me—within those dangerous tides lie the truth to the awakening of the powers of ice, rock, and steel.”

They near the shores of Slateport, crossing onwards to the most threatening place of Hoenn. Daigo talks to Latios. “Latios, do you recall _that_ spot?”

Latios mewls cordially, and Daigo gives fresh bundles of berries as a treat. Increasing their pace, they reach the supposed area.

“Haruka, can you see what’s below us?”

She leans slightly on the side, holding onto Daigo rather tightly for safety. Haruka does not know how to swim.

There are six rocks surrounding a deep trench in the middle of the currents, water strangely calm and unfitting. It takes the shape of a circle, oddly similar to three other places in the region. Instantaneously, her lenses widen upon piecing things together.

“Is this…?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m willing to explore its secrets. How long can you hold your breath?”

She sharply translates back to Daigo. “Are you proposing we **dive** down there?” Which explains the light clothing.

“Only if you want to, Haruka.”

She shakes, hesitant yet tempted. The smell of adventure overcomes her as she cannot fathom how foreign the emotions she is currently experiencing at this moment. Haruka was confident she knew Hoenn by the back of her head. How naïve of her to think she has fully explored the region she desperately tried to run away from.

She is deeply thrilled—and all of this is made possible by someone who barely lived in the region for a month.

“I can’t swim.” She warns her companion.

Daigo chuckles, tucking a stray strand from her face onto the back of her right ear. “Then hold onto me. I won’t let you go.” Her lack of skill is of no concern for him. “Latios will be with us, won’t you, partner?”

Latios understands him crystal clear, craning its neck to Haruka approvingly.

“Okay, I yield.” It’s hard to deny a begging Pokémon with doe eyes staring unto her soul.

Daigo grins, the sort of happiness that is infectious as Haruka reciprocates the gesture with her own. He takes it upon himself to relieve her doubts in swimming as he keeps a hand on her intertwined fingers. The other rests on Latios’ wing.

“Hold your breath, Haruka.”

With his signal, Latios dives to the waters, quickly maneuvering around the reefs and corals underneath. Haruka maintains her grip, lids firmly shut to focus on holding her breath. Honestly, she questions her spontaneity and daredevil tendencies. Her mother would lose a fit if she finds her bed unoccupied tonight.

She has never done this before, actually, every moment with Daigo is a novel encounter for the young woman.

A gentle press of her hands halts her whirring thoughts. 

_What does he want now?_

By impulse, Haruka opens her irises, and the first thing she sees is Daigo, smiling tenderly as he cocks his head to their surroundings.

It is evening, dark and dead of the night, yet the light Latios emits on its back is more than sufficient to show her the wonders of the sea. Haruka looks left and right, enchanted by the beauty that is hidden from the lands. The water is crisp clear, surprisingly bearable for her eyes.

She questions her spontaneity, but thanks to this, she is able to witness a whole new world.

Pressing her hands once more, Daigo shifts her attention back to a particular rock in front of them. Haruka scrutinizes the writings against its surface, unable to recognize them as no Draconidian alphabet is embedded.

However, Daigo discerns the text easily, placing his palms on the rock as he closes his eyes, slowly going over the dots. Haruka peers from his nape intrigued.

Just then, her lungs cave in, blowing bubbles of air out of her mouth. Haruka instinctively releases herself from him covering her mouth as she loses air. Daigo breaks out of concentration, hauling her back as he taps Latios to head above the light in the monument.

They escape the waters, Daigo bringing her to the shallows. He pats her back, “I’m sorry, it took longer than I thought—”

Haruka tugs his sleeve, gasping for air as she coughs out water. Her head shakes, telling him she isn’t upset in the slightest. Three minutes is her limit. For Daigo, he can probably stretch up to ten. “W-what did it say?”

Pursing his lips, Daigo answers, moving over to give her a clear view of the Sealed Chamber, “It told us to go up here.”

She spins to where he is directed, “Arceus… what is this?” Ten mounds of earth, marked with an alphabet unknown to her, dwells in this Sealed Chamber.

Steady arms pull her back on her toes, Daigo sustains her from one side. “Let’s find out—together.”

Together.

Haruka likes how it sounded—how Daigo’s subtlety consistently puts her in the right place.

She nods, wearing a childlike grin for her transparent happiness.

“Together.”

Latios follows closely, awed and a bit unsettled. Haruka shares the same sentiment. Natural energy is undoubtedly flowing through the walls of this cave. Pure and rich—condensed to the point that it overwhelms her.

Yet Haruka wants to push through, to uncover the truth herself.

Daigo does not let go.

They skip the piles of rocks, heading straight to the center, an engraving on the surface. Haruka watches as Daigo goes through the stone, reviewing the dots through his touch rather than his sight. It is written in Braille, he mentioned, a specific method in reading for individuals with blindness.

If there was one thing she surmised, it is Daigo’s competency and vast knowledge of the culture.

“Do you want to try?” he prompts, sensing her curiosity from the stare he is getting.

“I don’t know how.”

He gestures to the mounds, “Your ancestors are quite generous. They laid out the whole alphabet.” He asks her once again, indirectly, “You can take your time. Dawn has yet to come.”

For some reason, Haruka gets the impression he is spoiling her too much, voicing out her unsaid qualms.

They start from the beginning—the first mound, and Daigo patiently tells her what alphabet corresponds to Braille. Haruka does not merely yearn to translate inscriptions. She desires to learn the system itself, so she listens, memorizes, and imprints the thought to the depths of her consciousness, along with his soft-spoken tone; alluring at its finest.

His rings remain cold against her skin, but Haruka pays no heed. It bothers her still, but soon, she will receive her own, and she will forget how it felt in another man’s fingers.

“Dig… here?” Haruka murmurs, barely audible, quizzical on what it means. “Do we need a shovel?”

Daigo covers his mouth, choking back a laugh, “A shovel wouldn’t fare well for a sturdy structure as this one, my lady. I believe only a Pokémon can pave the way.”

Her shoulders slump in an obvious defeat. “Latios can’t dig… Do you have a Pokémon with you?” He shakes, hitting a dead end in their investigation. She lifts a brow, “you knew this, haven’t you? Why did you keep it from me?” They could have gone already if he told her so.

He simply smiles, choosing to overlook her query, “shall we take a rest?”

Cunning. Daigo is unbelievably cunning.

They find themselves seated by the wall, backs leaning against it as Haruka warms herself in Daigo’s makeshift bonfire. There are coals inside the chamber—one he expertly lit with just stones and friction. Judging by his habits, Haruka thinks he has done this before, frequently as he remains unfazed.

“Is there something you want to ask of me?” He starts, gazing into the fire. Latios comfortably snoozes on the other side.

“I thought I knew more.” Haruka professes, “I thought I was encased in this small region, an expert to its origins. But now, as we stay longer in this unknown chamber, I realize how much I underestimated Hoenn, and overestimated myself.” She pokes a nearby rock, playing it absent-mindedly. “I felt guilty, and simultaneously, relieved. Relieved that there is more than what meets the eye.”

She faces him, heart on her sleeves, “You have my gratitude, Daigo. I wouldn’t have discovered this without you. It’s been a while since I felt so—so free.” Although, she does not understand this man in any sort of way. “Yet why are you doing this?” Haruka does not mean any ill will nor offense. “I—I can’t comprehend your intentions. You could have done this on your own. Why bother traverse to the ends of Hoenn, trespass private property, and bring a woman underwater who can barely even swim?” 

Daigo inclines, meeting her uncertainty with definite resolve. “We started this together. I can only deem it fitting to continue this adventure with you.”

There it is again—the suffocating emotion she felt before.

“We’ll see through this until the end.” He finishes, and she is reminded of her father’s words.

_“When the beauty of the lands, waters, and heavens converge, and as the skies portray the clear stars blessed by Arceus, all I could see is none but her.”_

She cannot see any sky nor any patch of land. There is no water but the passage underneath the chambers, and no lakes to reflect the stars.

But all she can see is Daigo, drenched, with muddy arms and legs, and a streak of dirt tinted on his cheek.

This is when Haruka understands that she is a lost cause as well.

“Thank you, really, thank you.” She bends over, hiding her face from his vision. She already cried in front of him. Haruka does not want to repeat that. “But I can’t fulfill your words. Truthfully, I am to be wed within a month.”

“Oh,” he comments, at a loss. “Is it unsettling? Marriage, I mean.”

“I don’t know, but once I share my vows to the Dragon Lord, I am already tied to my role as Lorekeeper. I can’t roam around Hoenn as I see fit.” The responsibility she will carry will be burdensome. It is not as if Haruka disliked her role, but she dislikes the conditions it demanded from her.

“Do you think he won’t let you? Your would-be-husband.”

She shakes, “No one wants a wife that wouldn’t stay in one place.”

Daigo blinks, reaching out a hand, only to retract it a moment later. “Is that so?” He trails on, then tucks a hand to his pockets, “Then, do you want to run away with me right now?”

 _Really, this man is absurd._ Haruka laughs, “You’re not suicidal, perhaps? Salamence will be happy to throw you in Mt. Chimney.”

“Just me?”

“All of our dragons adore me.”

Daigo breathes out a chuckle, “Your future husband has a lot of rivals. I’m a bit envious.” She glances sideways, thankful that he can’t see the heat rise to her cheeks. “What do you think of him?”

Haruka wonders about several things, and on top of her list is his curiosity for her partner. “I haven’t met him.”

“You look like you don’t want to.”

Is she transparent enough to have him spell out the truth on her face?

“It’s not exactly him that I don’t like… How could I? For a person I know nothing of?” She tilts her neck to the roof of the chambers, “But the reason is the same for its opposite. How could I marry someone I have no certainties for? I—I know it seems naïve, but I do not want marriage out of convenience and you can laugh at me—”

“No, I won’t.” He cuts her rambling, a carefree smile that tells her he won’t. “I like how you think, Haruka. It’s very innocent and charming. A trait the world lacks.” Daigo puts up one knee, resting an arm as he tosses a stray stone upwards. “And I would think your heart is already elsewhere in the matter.”

He jokes, the latter part only a casual tease, yet her silence makes him stop, catching the stone midair. “Did I hit a nail?” His tone lingers in neutrality, but Haruka senses something different with the way his lips curved.

Just like he was, Haruka pretends not to hear.

She smiles, closing her eyes to surrender to the warmth the fire provides for them. Her previous exhaustion catches up, drowsiness overwhelming her. The natural energy surrounding them envelopes Haruka, putting her into slumber.

Her head leans onto Daigo’s shoulder—the peaceful breathing tells him she left him for dreamland, but not before mumbling words only he can hear.

“If my would-be-husband is as adventurous as you are, then I wouldn’t mind getting married at all.”

* * *

“Looking spiffy, Haruka.”

She glares from the side, sending a sign for Yūki to keep his comments to himself. Her mother inclines her head upwards, applying makeup for her eyes. “Refrain from buzzing on your seat, daughter. You need to look perfect today.”

Supposed the situation is different, she already sent her friend flying to Fallarbor.

Yūki gives her a thumbs up. Haruka rolls her eyes through the mirror.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Mitsuko examines her daughter’s appearance, “There’s something lacking… AH! Here it is.” She sticks a ruby dragon pin on her ribbon-tied raven locks as a finish. “Give me a twirl, honey.”

Haruka begrudgingly leaves her chair, spinning rather rigidly on the thick wooden geta.

“Beautiful,” Senri comes in, checking to see if everything is in place. “Just like your mother, dear.”

“Oh, Senri, stop with the jests.” Mitsuko waves him with a tint of blush.

Yūki and Haruka’s eyes met, at which he makes gagging sounds that cause her to snort inelegantly.

“You better not do that in front of our guests, Haruka.” Her mother informs, sighing tiredly that even makeup cannot mask her daughter’s childishness. “Speaking of which, where are they, Senri?”

The chief scratches the back of his neck, “Ah, I was supposed to tell you they arrived just now and—”

“Arceus! Why are you so forgetful?” Mitsuko trots to the door, pushing Senri outside the room to welcome them. “Yūki, get her ready with my signal. And Haruka? Don’t ruin your makeup.” She shuts the door with a _click_ , leaving the two teenagers alone.

Haruka blows a raspberry, itching to use her flute and escape through the window. He takes it away from her grasp, “Nuh-uh. Not this time.”

“Stingy.” A notable kerchief is tied around Yūki’s arm, “Hey! Why are you wearing that? Where’s Blaziken?”

“Oh, I’m holding onto this for my beloved Pokémon. It apparently loves your stitching too much that it doesn’t want ash over it as they prepare the fireworks for tonight’s festivities.” He props a hand under his chin, “Are you nervous?”

“No.” She replies. “I just want this over with.”

When Haruka fell asleep inside the sealed chamber, the next things she saw as she woke up were her bedroom curtains and glass flute beside her pillows. Her clothes were no longer drenched and Daigo is nowhere to be found. How he managed to bring her back is a mystery.

And she loses all the opportunity to ask him because they never met again.

A knock on the door signals them to come down.

“Get this over with, huh?” Yūki stands, offering an arm for her, “then your wish is my command.”

“No titles for me this time?” She holds him, breaking the tension in the air.

“Be honest, you want to be called as such, _Your Majesty.”_ Haruka stomps on his foot, making him limp his way out of her room.

She imagines herself wearing various expressions for when she would meet her betrothed. Breathing deeply, she readies for the inevitable meeting. Yūki hides his worry, giving a reassuring squeeze on her hand to tell her everything will turn out fine.

Each step is heavier than the last.

Each second is longer than a minute.

Haruka descends the stairs of Meteor Falls, the dragon pin swaying at the beat of her movements. She is purposely making it slow, reasoning that her clothes are heavy—that her hair is unreasonably detailed not to mess up—and that her makeup is too thick that she cannot even open her mouth properly to avoid lipstick smear.

Of course, none of it is true. Mitsuko barely put anything on her.

She imagines, once again, of the time she was with Daigo in Granite Cave. _Will my husband accept me if I run to him—disheveled and unpretty? Similar to how this man did?_ It is unfair to compare Daigo to her husband, and unfair for her husband to be compared to Daigo.

_How mean of you, Haruka._

She should be guilty. Haruka condemns herself to be.

Though as she further reaches the end of the stairs, she realizes it is futile to feel such negativity.

Haruka stops abruptly, causing Yūki to look at her worriedly. “Haruka? Is everything okay?”

It should be.

It is supposed to be.

But when Daigo nods at her at the bottom of the staircase, hair pulled up and dressed in elegant garments, it takes all of her not to run back to her room and never come out again.

* * *

Hours turned into years for the young Haruka.

As soon as supper ends, Haruka excuses herself from the table, unable to meet Daigo’s eyes throughout the evening. Arceus spared her from talking since her parents did most of the work—discussing formalities and whatnot. Daigo would sometimes join in, sharing his thoughts and opinions on Hoenn in general.

Of course, including inside jests only Haruka could understand.

“I dreamt to see one of the Eon Pokémon someday,” Daigo indirectly suggested, smiling innocently at her.

**As. If.**

Haruka removes her pin, hair cascading down to her waist. She unwittingly confessed how much she disliked this union back in the Sealed Chamber—of how disinterested she is in meeting her partner. Not just that, she vaguely recalls mentioning that she did not mind getting married to _someone_ like him.

“I’m such a fool,” she yells out her muffled embarrassment on her clothes, stuffing her face to calm herself down.

Does he find it amusing to see her in panic while he strolls around the region?

While she dances to the tune of his charms?

While she pushes her feelings down the drain for the Daigo she met in Granite Cave just for the Daigo she met in Meteor Falls?

Then she pauses.

_The rings._

Will she be just one of the rings to his collection?

Haruka does not like marriage, but she definitely dislikes sharing her husband more.

“Oh? She hasn’t run away yet? _Barbacles_ …” Yūki hands over rare Lum Berries to the young maiden next to him, Tsutsuji, Haruka’s lady in waiting. They must have followed her trail since she went missing out of the blue.

“You have so little faith for her.” She bows to Haruka, “A fine evening, mistress.”

Haruka acknowledges her, “As do you.” But not Yūki. “Placing bets on me shares the same sentiment as that hazy figure beside you, Tsu-chan.”

“I only did so because I knew I’d win.”

“Hey!” They disregard his outburst.

“Does he not fancy you?” Tsutsuji asks, pertaining to Daigo, “He seems like a prince from a fairytale. A silver-haired dreamboat. He is easily, by far, the fairest man in Hoenn.”

She does not know how to answer her. Haruka is painfully aware of how attractive Daigo is.

“And he is definitely not like this ghost beside me.”

Yūki pinches Tsutsuji’s cheeks, “You’ve been pinning on me throughout the night—”

“Gross.”

“What did you say?!”

Haruka sighs. Peace does not come wherever she goes. “I require some fresh air.”

“Of course,” Tsutsuji understands her subtle hint of wanting solace in solitude. “Come, Gengar.”

Finely crushed sand crinkles under their soles a few meters away from Meteor Falls. The two continue to exchange remarks about each other, somehow lifting her spirits.

The sound disappears after a while, and Haruka does not look back.

She rubs her arms together, finding warmth for herself in the chilly airs of December. She breathes a puff of air, gray swirls of smoke blending the space until it vanishes altogether. All of a sudden, a blanket drapes over her shoulders.

“So stubborn.” Regardless, Haruka pulls the fabric closer.

Yūki huffs, “I’m no Gengar.” He observes the view from the summit—the stars that twinkle above them. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?” 

“About your silver-haired dreamboat.”

She slaps him by the shoulder, breaking into short fits of laughter. Effortlessly, Yūki douses the rising tension inside her. He knew her by the back of his head—sometimes it worked, mostly, it did not.

“Does he strike you as the playboy type?” Haruka is truly curious in the insight of a man. If they can understand one another with just one glance.

“To be fair, by looks, he is just itty bitty teeny weeny slightly better than me, however—” He plants a hand on top of her locks, ruffling her hair playfully, “I am confident I’ll always be better than him when it comes to women.”

“You made a fool of yourself in front of Tsu-chan.”

“Haruka, we’re talking about women here.”

She dramatically gasps, “How rude! If Tsu-chan hears this, you’d be as good as six feet under Mt. Pyre!”

“ **If** she does,” He emphasizes. “Anyway, I—”

“Haruka.”

Yūki removes his hand by instinct, caught off-guard because of Daigo’s lack of presence. He usually notices whenever someone is around the area. Haruka visibly tenses, and he gives the older one a side-eye only for Haruka to see.

Whatever it is, they seem to have been acquainted.

“I’ll be heading back, _your highness_ ,” Yūki notes her lack of reaction, then considers his options. Obviously, Daigo wants to be alone with his fiancée, but Haruka desires otherwise. “Do call me if you need anything else. I mean it, Haruka.” He dismisses himself, patting her lightly before crossing paths with Daigo.

Haruka opens her mouth, but nothing comes through.

“Your friend is quite protective.” Daigo points out, aware of the situation. “It’s reassuring to have someone like him around to support you.” It sounds somewhat forced.

“Ah, yes. I’ve been with him since childhood. He’s a thorn by my side most of the time.”

“As most beautiful roses do, Haruka.”

They maintain eye contact, neither one yielding to address the elephant in the room.

Daigo takes a hesitant step forward. When she does nothing, he takes another, and another, and another until he reaches the same level. “You have matching accessories.” He starts, capturing the breathtaking view of Hoenn.

“Who?”

“You and that gentleman.”

“You mean Yūki?” He tilts his head at the familiarity she shared with that man. They are close enough not to use titles. “What part of us match—”

_The kerchief on his arm and the ribbons on her hair._

“Oh.” She realizes. Haruka thinks of pushing through her plans of making her dear friend collect ash near Fallarbor.

“Oh?”

“If you’re pertaining to the kerchief, then that’s not his. It’s for his Pokémon, Blaziken.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

Usually, Daigo keeps his emotions to himself. Though he is weirdly transparent right now. Haruka’s mental strength is falling down the drain.

Explain. She should explain even if she does not want to.

“I was knitting a shawl for you the other day when I made a clumsy mistake so I gave it to Blaziken rather than throw it away.” She shuffles, bringing out a clean, newly woven cloth from her robe. Haruka meant to give this to him earlier on when they welcomed him. She was too stricken to complete her task. “I prepared a new one.”

The colors are not similar, yet they complement hers.

Any sign of discomfort wipes away from Daigo’s face. He stares, taken aback, and smiles tenderly. “May I wear it?”

“It’s yours. Why are you asking me?”

“Let me rephrase,” he bends forward, eyes boring into hers, “can you put it on me, Haruka?”

_Really, Arceus, must you keep testing me?_

She swallows the invisible lump in her throat, turning to his direction. Daigo patiently waits, watching as she slowly fixes the fabric on her hands, and it leaves her flustered—conscious of her ruffled hair. He is too close for comfort, and she only hopes he could not hear her heartbeat that is ringing through her ears.

Haruka wraps it loosely around his neck, spreading the cloth to his shoulders.

“It’s red.” He whispers.

“What is?” She asks, yet does not look.

Daigo chuckles, deep and a tad raspy, “your ears, Haruka.”

Instinctively, her hands go to her ears, covering them while heat rises to her cheeks. Haruka turns back to the other side, thinking of anything other than the man beside her, though failing miserably at it.

“Thank you, it’s comforting.” She chooses not to look, but every act he makes almost induces her to.

One misunderstanding down, a couple more to go.

“Haruka?” _Darn it, Daigo. Is my name your favorite word for the day?_

She hums, telling him that she is listening.

“Give me your hand.”

Slowly, albeit confused by the sudden change, Haruka lifts a palm. Daigo meets her halfway, cradling her smaller ones with his. She realizes the coldness of her skin as she feels the warmth of his. As she is about to pull away, he grasps it with little force. “A gift of my own.”

He drops a rainbow-hued stone to her palms. “One of the sailors I’ve met bargained two of my rings for this precious stone. A small price to pay for its worth.”

“W-what? Isn’t it important to you?” _It’s your wedding band!_ She internally frets.

“My father would understand. He loves rocks just as I do.”

 _Not your wives?_ She prevents herself to pry. Now that she noticed, there are fewer rings in him. “Are you giving me this? Shouldn’t you give it to you—your other wives?”

“Wives?” Then he turns to his rings, trying to see where she is coming from. “Oh… **Oh**!” He sharply returns to her, a visible red shade on his cheeks. “You are gravely mistaken. This is an heirloom I received from my father.” He sinks on his free hand, palm hiding his face while the other remains to hold hers, “Do I appear as a man who would be unsatisfied with one woman?”

Haruka mentally slaps herself for two reasons—for her misunderstanding, and for feeling rather giddy at the wrong time. “I-I apologize! I thought Polygyny is normal for Kalos—”

“Polygyny?!”

“I’m sorry!”

Daigo frowns, “You have a colorful imagination.”

“I said I’m sorry!”

“Accept my gift and I’ll forgive you.”

Haruka meekly nods, removing her hand from his hold to take a better look. She carefully seizes it between her fingers, pointing it directly to the moonlight. “It’s… beautiful. Just like the ocean.”

“Indeed,” he whispers.

“Where do you think they got it?” Haruka pretends she did not feel a single thing about how he said it.

“Those sailors beyond the currents of Slateport are expert divers. They might’ve encountered this rainbow stone during their exploits in finding the Sealed Chamber.”

“I haven’t seen them on the land.” Haruka wonders out loud.

“They never leave the sea.” Daigo explains for her, “They live and die in their boats—atop of the Corsola colony in the middle of the waves.”

“Have you told them about our discovery?”

“No, but I plan to.”

“I can talk to father about this,” she considers the possibility they desired to live independently. “We can form a town in that place. Maybe we can uncover more of what’s under Hoenn. They should have a name… I wouldn’t want to call them rogue sailors. It feels rude.” Just then, an imaginary bulb lights up. “We can call it Pacifidlog Town!” She bites her tongue in the process.

“Pacifidlog?”

“It’s supposed to be Pacificlog…”

“I think Pacifidlog is better.” Daigo teases her much to her dismay.

Haruka wrinkles her nose, “You won’t let that go, will you?”

Daigo grins, handsome and somewhat pleased by her words. “I’m afraid I cannot.”

* * *

The days dwindle by slowly as they near the end of the year. Haruka manages to wrap her head around seeing Daigo within her grounds—legal with no attempts of trespassing, unlike his previous behavior. Ostensibly, all were busy due to wedding preparations, both him and her, that there were instances they would not meet.

And it is alright, Haruka thinks because they will spend the rest of their days together that she might get sick of seeing his face after the ceremony.

On one of the rare occasions of free time, Daigo asked her, “Where do you want to share our vows?”

“I never considered it.” She tapped her chin, “do you have anything in mind?”

“Anywhere is fine.”

“Which is the same as saying you don’t.”

He laughed, carefree and partly childish, “You know Hoenn more than I do.”

As of the present, Haruka walks around Fallarbor, a shiny rainbow stone hanging on her neck. She contemplates her favorite spots in the region—Mt. Chimney is too dangerous, Scorched Slab is too dark, Desert Ruins is obviously not an option, and Petalburg Woods has too many bugs.

“My tastes are a little extreme…” She mumbles.

Haruka passes by the river, garnering greetings from Draconid and Rune fishermen alike. She smiles, bowing her head as she reciprocates the gesture. Her people are much more welcoming than she thought.

Daigo’s clansmen, the Rune Clan, is distinct from her own. Their skin is lighter—a bit paler than peach, and with colorful shades of hair that reminds her of the stone he gave her. They are taller with a petite build, yet strong as they match their strength in doing heavy work.

They look awfully youthful to boot. She learns this when Daigo told her he is twenty-five.

“Eight years,” she ponders if the gap is too big. It never felt so whenever they were together.

Haruka is turning eighteen on the second day of New Year. Maybe that might lessen her feelings of immaturity with one year less of the breach between them.

“A fine day, Princess.” A huge man, as in **huge** , addresses her.

“Yours as well.” She is taken aback, first time seeing a giant that must be taller than her Latios. Haruka ignores the princess part. “How is Hoenn faring for you?”

“I cannot remember how long it has been. Hoenn has changed, a good one.” Half of his face is covered by a mix of silver and gray hues of strands. He appears to be in his 30s or 40s, yet gives an aura that he knows more than what those years gave him.

“You must be the guide my father has talked about.” Haruka beams as she kneels on the lush green Bermuda grass near the lake. “Is it true you have been around the world?”

A wry smile sits on his face, “More than once, I suppose.”

This person must have been through different phases of life to make that kind of expression, she assumes that, at least. “How is it?” She asks. “I have never left Hoenn. I apologize if I couldn’t contain my excitement.”

“It is fine,” he shakes, “if I were to compare the experience to a Pokemon, then it is of a Floette. Beautiful and marvelous.”

“However?” He turns as if he had not expected a follow-up. “There is always a downside,” Haruka says, “even roses have thorns.”

“Ah, indeed. You are wise, milady.” His eyes are downcast, possibly reliving a memory older than her clan itself. “It is also very greedy. The world is vast—limitless to the extent one would desire more than what is necessary. And it is easy to yearn for power, but is just as dangerous as yearning for love.”

Haruka does not understand, not one bit, so why is her heart questioning the validity of this man’s words as if it bore the absolute truth?

“May I know your name, good Sir?”

“I have lost it long ago. I bear no identity.” The lines in his jaw cease, calming down from nostalgia.

“However, call me AZ as you see fit.”

* * *

“How long have you known?”

Daigo looks up from the various parchments laid out of his desk, seeing Haruka enter the drapes of his tent just outside Meteor Falls with Latios peeking in. The rainbow stone hangs loosely around her neck—tied on a tiger-tail string for heavy-weight beads. He stands, immediately quirking his lips upwards to welcome her.

“You must be pertaining to…?”

“Me being your betrothed.”

They lingered around this concern for quite a while now, neither side brought it up even if they numerously tried doing so. Haruka puts a stop to it as they needed to have this talk before the ceremony comes in. He offers her a chair, and she takes it, glancing over his documents.

“I had known even before I set foot in Hoenn.”

She stares, the wrinkles on her forehead scrunches a little in surprise, then flatly returns back to normal. “That long?”

“That long," he confirms, bearing the truth.

“And you kept it from me all this time?” The question might seem to be hostile, but Haruka’s face is far from the emotion. Cunning Daigo maybe, she knew there must have been a reason for his actions. There always were.

He goes to his coat racket, patting Latios’ head on the way, “I didn’t mean to, but—” thick furs clothe him from the outside cold, “I got the impression you wouldn’t want to know about it.”

"Do you dislike it?" Haruka has her eyes down, "To be engaged with someone like me."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Daigo muses, taking her woven scarf from one of the hooks in his dresser. He unfolds it, careful as if it is a precious stone hidden deep in his treasures, then goes to her as he gestures the need for help to wrap it around him. "It's fine. A woman who runs barefooted inside caves happens to be just my type."

She frowns, looking up from the papers that are written in Braille. She tried to read it on her own, tracing her fingertips along with the parchment carefully, but the innocent stare she was getting prompts her to stop. Haruka begrudgingly takes the shawl, tucking it around him with little force. The presence of him, strong in front of her, makes it a bit difficult to keep appearances.

She purses, “you’re distracting me.”

Daigo dips down, hovering above her face, “Does it trouble you?”

“A lot.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No.” She caves in, aware of where this conversation is headed to. He is already in his outside garments, telling her he is just on the same page as her. “Has anyone told you how mean you are sometimes?”

The wooden chair scrapes against the dusty pavement, Haruka faces him once again with a frown. One that he returns in a knowing smile, “you’re the first one who did.” He props an arm, and Haruka loops hers with it as they leave his tent. “You’re not playing fair yourself, Haruka. If you want to stroll around with me, you could have just asked.”

Haruka takes a couple of berries from her pouch. She tugs his sleeve, getting to the primary concern. “I found a perfect place for the ceremony.” Latios cuddles on her free hand as it happily chews on the treat. “I already informed my parents and Mukuge-sama about it. They approved without a second.”

Soon, they both take their place atop of the Pokémon, ready to traverse against the negative temperature.

Purposely. Haruka purposely told the elders to refrain from speaking about it to Daigo before she could. Though he is right about the previous matter, and most of the time he certainly is to the point where she finds it unfair, Haruka wanted to get back even just a little bit.

Childish it may seem, Daigo does not mind.

His amusement implies to her he is not. “You won’t tell me where?”

“You’re not the only one who can keep secrets.”

Daigo tightens his hold, securing her in place as a hearty laugh escapes him. “Well, that excites me further.” Ticklish—his breath and strands alike against her cheeks. “Guide us, Latios.” He requests.

Soon, they soar up high.

_Three times._

She counts the instances they soared the skies together, fingers curling beneath her palms. The manner of how her heart thumps against her chest felt similar each time. It was different when she was alone. It was different with Latios. It is a whole new genre with Daigo. She likes each difference, more so that the person giving her this encounter will be her lifetime partner.

Haruka anticipates the experience would be the same for the succeeding ones as well.

They talked in the middle of the journey—shared stories of both Hoenn and Kalos, that she had not noticed they reached their destination on the farther side of the region. On the land beyond the waters of Lilycove and Mossdeep.

It is an island isolated from the rest of Hoenn, surrounded by steep cliffs rendered impossible to be found without a Pokémon able to scale its waterfall nor fly to its meadow.

“We’re here.” Haruka whispers, visibly awed every time she would come to this place.

High above the ocean, its slopes are lush with grass and flowers. The island is bisected by a large mountain at the center of the island that is home to the strongest Pokémon they could possibly find.

“We call it Ever Grande,” she mentions as they cross over the mountain, “Due to the harsh living conditions and wild Pokémon around the area, it remains uninhabited by humans. Though we don’t have to worry about the ceremony itself. We have our dragons to protect us.”

“Ethereal,” Daigo comments, dazzled by the beauty hidden beyond, “I won’t mind living here. You are simply amazing, Haruka.”

She blinks, caught off guard. “W-well, there are no houses. Only a temple awaits us further.”

Latios lands on a bed of flowers. Daigo goes down first, “Then it’s perfect. I used to live in a temple before.” He offers a hand to assist her, one that she takes gratefully.

“Daigo, that’s where the ceremony is going to be.”

“All the more reason, doesn’t it?”

Haruka shakes, amused with how he thinks. “My mother won’t let us.”

“She doesn’t have to know. We can sneak out of the village every night and explore the mountain ourselves. We’ve done that before.”

“You’re impossible.”

Her legs brush along the grassy meadow as Daigo pulls her along the trail towards the top. Latios takes it upon itself to roll around the patch, playing with the smaller bug Pokémon around it. The weather fits just right for the atmosphere; a cool breeze under the sunny day.

Haruka spoke of a temple, however, she did not specify how **oddly huge** it would be. Daigo grins, “I guess I don’t have to worry about the space for our guests.” It is stacked on three levels. The colors of Cypress wood and the Tulip tree serve as bases for the structure.

“We can put our dragons on this side. Latios seems to adore the grass.”

She gives him a tour of the temple’s interior, revealing that it is much more spacious with five rooms within, each with a long aisle separating one from another. “Each room has its own ambiance. You can sense it by its design.”

“As if it’s alive…” he trails.

Once they reach the farther end, a room of pure metal surrounds its walls. “How is it possible to build such a structure?” Daigo questions, admiring the plain, yet powerful design of steel.

“Maybe Groudon knows.” Haruka surmises, “This island has been a secret prior a hundred years ago when my great grandfather stumbled upon it by mistake. The whole place is rich in natural energy.”

“He has my thanks.”

She watches him from the side, her mouth curving upwards in content. A part of her feared he might dislike their custom of marriage since it is drastically different from theirs. Then again, he is no normal person either.

Haruka likes how eccentric he is.

Daigo heads to the topmost of the room, above the stairs. “This sort of looks like an arena, doesn’t it?”

“Arena?” She voices out, “as in a battle arena?”

He nods, “I don’t mind getting married in a battling arena.”

“Oh!” Haruka quirks up with an idea. “We can challenge each other after the ceremony! It’ll be great!”

His hand shoots up hastily, “For the record, you can’t use Latios. That’s cheating.”

“So you’re actually considering it?” She beams, throwing her head back in guffaws, already picturing how her parents and guests would react. “Do you have a Pokémon with you?”

“Yes, a Metagross.”

Her jaw hangs open. There are only four Pokémon of existence that bear the dual type of Psychic and Steel—two highly overpowered types. Not to mention, Metagross is as strong as her Latios. “And you call me cheating?!”

“You have to have your own, Haruka.”

“Okay, I understand. I’ll just borrow Yūki’s Blaziken in the meantime.”

“Metagross is strong against Fighting types.”

“But Blaziken has fire for your Steel.”

“Alright.” Daigo shrugs, letting the matter slide. “The purpose of battling is to see who would fare better. Let’s save the discussion for the arena, shall we?” He tucks one hand into his pocket, while the other hangs on his side.

Haruka follows him, to the center aisle beneath the stairs. She says nothing, but as she reaches out for him, Daigo would meet with her halfway. They do not look at each other, and there are no mirrors to show their reflections, yet they are sure they shared the same expression of serenity as they imagine the next time they would be here. With their Pokémon and clansmen alike.

* * *

Haruka has kept three Mudkip eggs around her for a while—six months, to be precise. She has yet to see any of these colorful eggs hatches. Ever since Daigo told her she should have a Pokémon of her own, the only other option she has are these critters. With the wedding just around the corner, Haruka loses expectations in the match she personally proposed.

“Do I have to sit on it to hatch?” She asks Tsutsuji, who is currently brushing her bedhead to flatten it down.

“It’ll hatch alright,” her lady in waiting responds, “just not the cracks you would want to see.”

Haruka grumbles, “You hang around Yūki too much. His sarcasm’s rubbing off on you.”

A smile crawls onto the lady’s face. “Oh, your raven-haired hues are as beautiful as ever, milady. Do remind me to provide you of the finest cucumbers for your ruby eyes—”

“Yep, definitely Yūki’s influence.” Haruka chuckles softly, ‘’Though on a serious point, will it ever hatch? I’m quite worried it wouldn’t.”

“I suggest asking Mukuge-sama about it, milady.” Tsutsuji answers without a pause, “He is quite knowledgeable about Pokémon other than Senri-sama.”

The idea of conversing with her future father-in-law, Rune Clan’s chief, somehow makes her nervous. Haruka has yet to actually confer with him other than pleasantries and concerns about the wedding. Though she would have to do it sooner.

“Alright. May I know where he is?”

Mukuge, much like Daigo, is an adventurer himself. He treks over the fields of fallen ash east of Fallarbor. Tsutsuji informed Haruka that the Rune Chief is collecting ash for something special. Haruka can only take a guess on what it is.

She strolls through the area, evading the tall bushes compiled of ash with a basket carrying her Mudkip eggs. “Mukuge-sama is said to be seen here just this afternoon…”

“Oh? How may I help you, Haruka-san?” 

A shadow sprouts up from the pile of ashes, and Haruka swears her blood stopped circulating in shock for a good second. “M-Mukuge-sama?! Are you alright?” She hands over a clean handkerchief for him to rid his face off of dust. “

“I’m quite alright. Thank you, young one.” Mukuge steps out of the pile with a sack full of volcanic ash. “You came at the right time. I have to show this marvelous invention to you.” He gestures her over to the pack.

Haruka follows his lead, then takes a peek at the collected dust.

“These cinders were once rocks. But with a tweak of science, I shall turn this into the fairest crystals once more. I call this bag Soot Sack.”

Her mouth forms a small ‘o’, impressed and amazed. She has heard of his exploits from her parents, though seeing the real deal is another thing. “What will you create, Mukuge-sama?”

He grins, a handsome feature he shared with his son. His eyes would crinkle slightly, similar to Senri’s whenever she would ask of his secrets. “You will soon know, my daughter.” Haruka flushes as he addresses her. “On the other note, you asked of me?”

“Ah, yes. It’s about my Mudkip eggs.” She moves on immediately, showing her basket of blue and orange eggs. “I have had them for half a year now. I wonder if you could tell how long until they would hatch?”

Mukuge holds one of it, inspecting its weight and condition in general. A minute passes by and he has yet to say something. It leaves her a little panicked. As she is about to speak, his eyes open wide, gasping lightly in his discovery. “I see! This one is making sounds inside! It’s going to hatch soon.”

“Really?!” She could not hold back her rising excitement. “Oh, I must tell father! Thank you so much, Mukuge-sama.” Haruka bows appreciatively, tucking the eggs back inside her basket. “I must run back now. I hope your invention goes well!”

“Haruka-san,” he stops her before she can fully turn around, “you have a beautiful stone with you. I guess my son did have a good bargain with those rings.” Referring to the rainbow stone on her neck. “You can call me father if you wish. It won’t be too long.” 

“Ah, my apologies.” She inwardly bites her cheek, preventing herself from smiling too much with how happy she truly is. “Please keep the handkerchief, father. I’ll see you at supper.” Haruka bows once more before zooming back to Meteor Falls.

_It won’t be too long._

Haruka repeatedly plays it in her mind until the promised day, depicting the life she would have in the future.

Amidst her daydreams, a drop of water falls from the sky, shortly followed by drizzles. Haruka shifts her attention upwards, seeing no clouds but the sun’s buzzing rays. 

“How peculiar,” she notes, both the weather and the weight of discomfort with its sight.

* * *

The first drop of snow would come by the last week of the year. Haruka memorized how it felt against her fingertips as its coldness quickly dissipates, only to be covered by another snowflake, and another, and another. Each of them would melt, yet she could still feel how cool it is. It was the same every December—unchanging until the present.

“It smells like Winter night, yet there’s no snow.” Haruka points out the obvious change of weather. She plants her hand to the ground, sensing the natural energy flow beneath her. “It’s not the land… Is the Dragon Lord displeased?”

Mitsuko crosses her arms, “Don’t frown, Haruka. You’d get wrinkles before your big day.” She dusts off the dirt from her daughter’s hand. “If anything, Lord Rayquaza would be delighted.”

“Really?” It does not come out as a question. Rather, as a statement of disapproval.

“Of course. Now, go to bed. You have to wake up early by sunrise.” Mitsuko pats her on both sides to shrug off invisible pre-wedding jitters. She tilts her chin up to see her face. “Your life will be different as soon as tomorrow ends, Haruka. I just hope for your happiness.”

Haruka forces a weak smile, not expecting her mother, out of all people, to get sentimental before the ceremony. She wraps her hand atop Mitsuko's, giving it a small squeeze. “Thank you, mother.”

Mitsuko offers an embrace, and Haruka reciprocates it with the same degree. She can faintly hear whispers of wishes and prayers from her mother as she lets go. “Rest well, daughter.”

The door softly shuts with a _click_. As soon as it does, her window creaks open, revealing the Legendary companion.

“Latios?” Haruka takes her blankets to wrap them around herself. She wastes no time, climbing out of her window barefooted. Latios carries her with ease, soaring into the skies rather speedily than usual. Impatient and abashed.

_Something is out of place._

She had soared the majority of Hoenn with the Eon Pokémon since childhood. Haruka knows its behavior and mannerisms more than anyone. In honesty, impulsivity caused her to climb on its back without knowing their destination. However, Haruka trusts Latios with her life itself. They cross over the waters of Slateport, the currents of the Sealed Chamber, and the makeshift Corsola colony.

Haruka is about to leave Hoenn.

Latios swerves before they do, stopping short of a small island farther east of Dewford.

Her breath hitches, sensing all-concentrated natural energy the moment they hit land. “Latios…?” The island is, of no doubt, breathtaking. There are several waterfalls beyond the thick, mysterious veil surrounding it.

Before she could ask, Latios flies back to the horizon, leaving her alone for herself. Haruka gulps, turning back to the only trail provided for her. She could hear not a single buzzing of a Ninjask nor Nincada. No sign of life in its waters—not even of a Magikarp nor of a Feebas. Gushing waters is all there is.

Haruka lifts both of her hands to slap herself on the cheeks. “Focus!” She scolds, “there has to be a reason why I was brought here.” Daigo was right. She has to have her own Pokémon other than Latios.

Left with no other choice, she heads to the inner section of the forest.

_Those whose memories fade_

_seek to carve them in their hearts…_

Haruka snaps her head on either side, surprised to hear murmurs inside her head. Her knuckles turn white as she clenches, unclenches, and clenches her hand to calm herself down.

Continuing where she left off, Haruka hears another message;

_All dreams are but another reality._

_Never forget..._

She takes another step, seeing a silhouette of a familiar Pokémon under the night sky.

“Latias,” she breathes, relief washing over her as she runs to the Pokémon. Latias welcomes her warmly, nuzzling its face to hers affectionately as it hovers above the ground. “Are you alright? Hmm… there’s no scratches around you.” It is as clean as newly groomed Altaria, but it appears tensed, afraid of something else.

“Haruka?”

She swiftly turns, equally shocked to see Daigo coming into the forest with Latios following behind him. “And… Latias.” He bows respectfully to the Legendary counterpart of the Eon Pokémon, halting his steps as soon as he reaches her. “Is there something wrong? What causes you to come to Southern Island?”

“I don’t know myself. Latios brought me here so suddenly.” Haruka is too puzzled by the events, she did not even question how Daigo knew of the Southern Island when most people of Hoenn had no knowledge of its existence. “And you?”

Daigo gently caresses Latias’ cheeks, making it cuddle against his fingers. “I was at Pacifidlog—”

“Pacificlog.”

“Pacifidlog,” he corrects, throwing a wink while he was at it, “to discuss the sailor’s interest in putting up a village above the Corsolas when Latios zooms from the north out of the blue. He must be with you by then.” Haruka must have been preoccupied to notice anything under them.

“So Latios came back for you?”

“It appears so.”

Latios moves over to Daigo’s side, nuzzling to his sling bag that looked similar to Mukuge’s Soot Sack. “He wants your… bag?”

“He wants this apparently.” Daigo untangles the ropes on his sack, taking out the only objects inside other than stones and crystals—empty containers, each with different colors. “These are balls used to contain Pokémon. A man from Johto invented this with just Apricorns.” He brings out one ball, showing a miniature Metagross inside. “It doesn’t harm Pokémon in any way. A very handy device.”

Sliding over to Latios, Haruka instantly understands what Latios is saying. “Are you sure? Do you desire to be inside a ball instead of your home? Of here?”

Latias answers for them, crying out her agreement.

“I don’t feel good about this,” she purses, her mouth running dry in contemplation. Something is obviously not right otherwise the Eon siblings would never decide on such a drastic move. On the other note, there is a wedding to be done. They cannot afford to move the already delayed ceremony since it is to be done by tomorrow.

Haruka tugs Daigo by the sleeve of his coat. “It’s better if we split Latios and Latias to the two of us. The weather has been acting up lately. We should bring the two of them tomorrow.”

“During the wedding?” He asks, bewildered in carrying a Legendary Pokémon while saying his vows. Nonetheless, he brings out two empty devices.

“Yes. Bring your Metagross too.”

For the small time they have been together, Daigo could tell Haruka is special. Her role as a Lorekeeper is not limited to sharing their Draconidian history. She knew of Hoenn more than anyone—including its condition as a whole.

“I understand.” He looks over to the Pokémon siblings. “You should have Latios while I carry Latias with me. Let’s release them as soon as the situation dies down.”

Whatever it may be.

* * *

They are approaching midnight, and both central figures for the wedding have yet to catch some sleep. Latios rests comfortably inside of its ball, tucked safely in Daigo’s bag whereas Latias carries them back to Meteor Falls instead. Haruka sits in front, still barefooted yet now cocooned with the blanket she brought with them. Daigo seems to be disappointed with her tendencies of forgetting her footwear. He wrapped it around her tidily, but Haruka convinced him it was better to share since they would pass Route 110.

“I want to go to Kalos,” she murmurs, audible enough for him to hear. “A little bird told me they have the finest linens there.”

Daigo glances at her, then back at the summit of Mt. Pyre. “Is this bird named Yūki?”

“Probably.”

“Alright then.”

“I want to go to Sinnoh,” she continues, pulling the blanket tighter around them, “to the Snowpoint Temple and see Regigigas.”

He laughs a little, “I think we can do something about that.”

“I want to visit Kanto as well,” Haruka leans back to his chest, watching Hoenn under the stars and the moon, “Cinnabar Island has a volcano rivaling Mt. Chimney.”

Daigo steadies himself, taking charge of soaring Latias. A flock of Pelippers surrounds them as they pass over Lilycove. “There won’t be any Salamence dropping us to its crater when we’re there.”

She almost laughed at it. “Hey, no jests about Salamence.” Though he might have felt her shoulders shake briefly in hilarity. Haruka taps him lightly by the cheek with the back of her hand.

He catches it, grinning to reveal straight, pearly teeth. He has never been this close, she thinks. Haruka has never noticed those set of small dimples on either side of his mouth before. “Pardon me.” She waits for him to let go.

He does not.

“While we’re at it, we should go to Johto. It’s only on the other side.”

“Of course.” He intertwines their fingers in a tender grasp.

The lights of Fortree implies they are near Fallarbor. Haruka can see volcanic ash raining down nearby. “Have you been to Unova? I heard stories about a clock tower in Floccesy. They don’t use sundials there unlike we do.”

“Father might’ve been. I’ll make sure to come with you.”

Haruka smiles at his words. Daigo always says the right phrases when it comes to her. She pulls the hem of her blanket to their head as they pass through Route 110. “Alola is an archipelago just like Hoenn, but its islands are equally bigger than our mismatched ones. Different Pokémon live on each isle.”

“Let’s meet each of them without missing a number.”

They arrive by Meteor Falls—by her bedroom window to be specific. Daigo ushers her firmly by the arm as Latias stretches a wing to pose as a bridge. Haruka slowly crosses over. “Do you know of the Darkest Day in Galar two thousand years ago?” She lands quietly, similar to how Altaria would land to its abode with its cottony wings and elegance.

Daigo moves to let go.

Haruka does not let him.

“Yes, I do.” He pauses, head inclined to the side as he stares at her ruby-hued eyes. The moonlight streams down on her skin, rosy and a tad bronzed due to her Draconid blood. “However, I’m not sure if we can bring back souvenirs if we were to experience it.”

Haruka breaks into a gleeful fit. She shakes her head, laughter reduced to giggles in fear of her mother barging in because of the noise she would make. “Let’s just visit Ballonlea then we’re out. Glimwood Tangle has these mushrooms that would glow if we touch it.”

“Ballonlea sounds nice.”

She squeezes his hands, holding a silent promise along with it. “See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow,” he seconded, tucking a stray fringe to her ear. He returns her snoozing Latios. “Have a good night, Haruka.”

“You as well, Daigo.”

They separate for the last night of the year, only to reconcile in eternity for the first day of the new year.

* * *

Haruka likes the color white, though she never looked good in it, she thinks.

“Just a little more. We’re almost done.” Mitsuko arranges a hairpiece, especially for the occasion. A silver hair clip modeled after the Dragon Lord Rayquaza. Sapphire, in the size of pebbles, decorated on its eyes, bringing out the colors of Haruka’s eyes. Mitsuko has been on the task for almost a solid hour that Haruka finds herself falling asleep in the process. “You’re glowing, dear. Is it because you are about to get married or because we are in the sacred grounds of Ever Grande?” Mitsuko massages her forehead softly.

Haruka winces at the sudden contact.

Sleep did not come to her that night. No matter how much she turned nor stuffed her face on the pillows, Haruka would still be awake. However, she seems oddly at peace as if the disturbing weight within her ceased to exist. Haruka feels good, and it has been so long since she last felt so.

Before she knew it, dawn had arrived and Mitsuko was pushing her towards Flygon—ready to fly directly to Ever Grande where preparations would be done.

“Arceus… a strand is sticking out.” Mitsuko takes a brush to put it back in place.

Senri comes over, wearing a ceremonial garment of ebony black in shade covered with golden prints of Draconid patterns. He looks over to her, a smile immediately forming on his lips. It quivers a bit, Haruka notices. She memorized the various faces her father would make.

“Father,” she greets, “you look cool today!”

“Don’t I appear so every day?” He goes along, giving a hearty laugh as he occupies the spot next to her.

Haruka had always been beautiful in Senri’s eyes, inheriting the charm her mother has. Even more so today. The ivory white kimono fits perfectly as it highlights her raven hair and ruby-colored eyes. He is certainly proud, yet wistful at how his daughter is no longer the child that used to run around Meteor Village.

His attention goes to the rainbow stone around her neck, seemingly out of place.

“Haruka, I heard Daigo-kun is obsessed with stones.”

Haruka glances through the mirror, confused about where it came from. “That he is.”

“And that he does not know how to cook.”

“Ah, is that so?”

“My men told me he would leave his quarters in the middle of the night.”

Little does Senri know that Daigo is with her through the times he was gone.

Haruka does not know where this conversation is heading. “Father, why are you telling me this?” Mitsuko is glaring at her husband as of the moment. A couple’s quarrel is the last thing Haruka needs.

Senri avoids the sharp stare he is getting, “In case you need a last-minute run. You can take my Dragonite whenever—”

“Senri!”

“Yes, honey?”

“Could you not?” Mitsuko sighs, eyes scanning her daughter from top to bottom to take in her appearance. She places her headdress as a finish. “There. You are as magnificent as the finest Milotic,” Haruka smiles a little at that, “The hair took longer than I thought. What do you think, Senri?”

“Beautiful. Now, all you need is to mount Dragonite and get away— _ouch, ouch, ouch!_ ” Mitsuko pinches his cheeks.

“What was that dear? Oh! You need to relieve yourself of alcohol? It’s still too early, but I think Tsu-chan can steal us a cup or two.” Mitsuko drags her husband towards the door, mouthing her excuse to Haruka which leaves her giggling at how adorable they were.

The door closes, and Haruka is alone once more.

Haruka likes the color white, though she never looked good in it, she thought.

Finally meeting her reflection in the lone mirror, Haruka gapes at how different she is from her usual appearance. As if the person before her is a stranger, yet at the same time, a fleeting memory of someone she used to know. 

“I look…” She could not describe it. 

Suddenly, her satchel shakes on the floor, bumping to her lightly. Haruka bends over a difficult task with how tight her obi is. She brings out Latios’ ball. “Latios, please hang on there for a while.” The Pokémon nods enthusiastically, possibly pleased and excited about the ceremony.

Haruka chuckles, a good one. “Really… remind me who will be getting married again?” She tucks Latios inside her kimono.

A knock on the door causes her to turn, “Daughter, it is me, Mukuge-otou-san.”

She grins brightly, “Come in, father.”

Mukuge slides the panel open, mouth forming a small circle as it translates to a full-blown grin. “Daigo is one lucky man. Are you sure you want to have my rock-loving son as your husband?” Haruka resists mentioning how her father appears to be in the same state as Mukuge.

“I am flattered, father. Am I required already?” Haruka asks, pertaining to the ceremony.

“Oh, not yet. I’m here for a personal endeavor.” Mukuge walks over to her, carrying a vermillion-dyed rectangular box that is bigger than the case Haruka would secure her Eon flute in, embedded with inscriptions of Draconidian language similar to the mural in Granite Cave. She compares it to a Legendary Artifact because, for reasons unknown, Haruka could feel bizarre energy flowing out of the container. Her curiosity instantaneously reeled in. 

Mukuge notices her change of behavior. “As expected of the Lorekeeper,” he gently sets it down the table, opening it slowly for her to see. “I present to you, my gift.”

Two Orbs.

Red and Blue.

Haruka is at loss for words, heart awfully heavy at the sight of two crystals lying within the box. It shines against the sunlight peering from her windows, reflecting it through its gem-like structure that she would think it is impossible that such treasures came from piles of ashes. “This is simply marvelous… how did you—I mean, I could never think such purity came from dust.”

Mukuge laughs, “It is told that the first being came from dust, young one.” He takes one orb, the red one, and gives it to Haruka. “Does this look familiar? I got inspiration from the color of your eyes. I always find Draconid traits mesmerizing. The Blue one, of course, is from our own. I just hope your children will take after you. We have such bland hair color.”

She inspects it closely on her grasp, truly marveled by his creation. “It doesn’t seem to be a normal stone. I can sense something different.”

“Ah, an old friend assisted me with this one. His name is AZ if you have encountered him. Tall, deep voice, and freakishly long hair.” Mukuge laughs, “He’s a hard one to miss. Supposedly, he made a similar invention of storing energy years ago. This one, however, simply stores and releases natural energy. I figure this will be helpful for the rich land of Hoenn someday.”

Gratitude overflows in Haruka. These orbs might just save the region if something were to ever happen. “Thank you,” she bows, her lips quivering to stop herself from crying.

Mukuge immediately steadies her, in an obvious fret. “Haruka-san, I do not know a thing about facial powders and make-up, but I do know Mitsuru-san will panic if she sees you cry before the ceremony.”

Another knock catches their attention. “Haruka? Did I just hear father’s voice there?”

Daigo.

“Ah, impeccable timing as always for my son.”

Creaking softly, Daigo spreads the room to see Haruka bent over with his father calming her down. “Dad, what did you do this time?” He shows an obvious frown, heading straight to where she is.

“It’s alright,” Haruka says, dousing the panic from the two men. “I’m just happy.” She summarizes, and he breathes out the tension he is holding in.

Mukuge gestures towards the door, silently excusing himself to give them some privacy.

Once he slides it shut, Daigo turns to Haruka. “Are you alright?” He gently supports her by the arm.

“Now, I am.” Haruka smiles, placing a hand over his and squeezes it in assurance. “Is everything ready?”

He nods, then observes her features from her hair, down to her geta. He would blink, slightly open his mouth to say something, then close it again. Daigo shakes as he closed his eyes once more, only to uncover them again and see the same sight that stupefied him.

“Tongue-tied?” Haruka jokes, pulling him over to the entryway.

“In triple knots,” He confirms, the dimples on his cheeks showing through his handsome smile. Haruka observes him closely, realizing his hair is pushed back—a clean style compared to his usual ones, and his black kimono carried the Rune Clan’s insignia with him, emphasizing his pale pink skin. This might also be the only time she would see Daigo without his rings.

“Tsu-chan told me you were a silver-haired dreamboat.”

“I’m honored, but I’d rather hear it come from you, Haruka.”

“You haven’t even complimented me yet. Guess all women look great in wedding dresses…”

Daigo halts, causing her to stop on her way as well. He lifts a hand, tilting her chin upwards, careful with her intricately designed locks as to meet her gaze. “You look the same as you are when we first met. Whether you are covered in mud—”

“Don’t.”

“—or in the finest linens Kalos can ever offer, you will always be as beautiful as the rainbow stone I gave you. No, more than that, actually.”

Haruka blinks, she suddenly has the urge to pull her headdress down and hide her face as it slowly translates to the colors of her eyes. “You really compared me to a stone? Who would be happy with that? Weirdo…” 

“It’s red, you know.”

“You don’t have to point it out. I’m aware…”

Haruka continues their walk to the deepest section of the temple, passing numerous halls where both Draconids and Runes clansmen watch them make their way, throwing in smiles and whistles as they reach the farthest end.

Senri stands from the entrance, beaming happily as soon as he sees his daughter, and twitched slightly as Daigo follows behind.

“I’ll see you in front,” Daigo whispers to her, then bows respectfully to Senri as he enters the room.

Senri’s stare lingers for a good minute, sending waves of warning that might have stung Daigo’s back. He then offers his arm for his daughter to take. “Last chance about that Dragonite escape I’ve been telling you.”

“Dad,” Haruka stresses, accepting it.

Senri clears his throat, “Alright.”

They stand before the closed doors of the room. It is so silent that Haruka can hear the beat of her heart. It is then that it dawns on her she is actually getting married as of the moment. Throughout her life, she wondered what the experience could be. If it is truly nerve-wracking as her mother used today. Haruka was far from nervous before meeting her partner. Before meeting Daigo altogether.

However, now that she knows of him and the promises they share, Haruka tenses ever so little.

Senri catches a glimpse of it, “Haruka,” she turns upon hearing her name, “are you happy right now?”

Two attendants stand on either side of the huge door, pushing it open with the help of two Machokes. A bright light floods their vision, and Haruka sees all of her important people on the other side.

Both Draconid and Rune.

All of their eyes are on her.

“Irrevocably so.”

“Then it is all I ask of you, to continue to be happy, my daughter.” Senri ushers her to the center aisle, the sound of his steps slow and patient, matching her short ones due to the geta and heavy clothes.

With each step, Haruka recalls how opposite her emotions are to the ones she harbored a few months ago.

 _How odd it is_ , she narrates to herself, _how much one person could make her appreciate the things she took for granted._

“Haruka,” Daigo mentions her name as if it is the most beautiful being in all of the lands he has been.

Haruka breaks out of her trance, realizing they already reached the bottom of the stairs within a flash. Senri removes her hand from his arm, giving it over to Daigo. “Look after her for us, son.”

Daigo receives her warmly, “With my life.”

It flutters her.

They ascend the flight of stairs just as they did before—no longer in their casual clothing as they talked about how eerie similar the place is from a battling arena, but as two individuals about to be united with their people as their witnesses.

Time flows by slowly, not in a sense that it was uneventful. It is anything but that for Haruka. It is slow because she is remembering each scene, each word, each passing second to the depths of her soul, that it might be possible to relive the moment if she would be given a chance to.

Three nuptial cups, called san san kudo, are presented before them as a symbolic exchange of vows. Each cup bears different sizes from one another. However, they would only take three sips each. Haruka twitches. She has yet to know the taste of sake.

As the ritual goes, Daigo takes the first cup. Haruka waits for her to follow, observing him as the astringent and savory flavor enters his mouth. Daigo drinks as if he is used to it, not showing any reaction as he moves on to the two larger cups.

When it is finally her turn, Haruka prepares herself, knowing she would have to wait a while to ask for water. She places the cup on her lips, on the exact same place Daigo drank from and sips. At first, it is slightly off-putting, stronger than the Lum berry juice she was used to, but it converts to a sweet, fruity taste on her third.

Haruka could hear the thumps of her heart louder after drinking—discomfort pooling in. She never imagined drinking sake is this challenging.

She moves on to the next cup, taking three sips.

A stinging pain shoots through her skull. Haruka ignores it. She must be deadly lightweight.

Though her pain is evident as her frown deepens.

_One last cup and this is over._

Haruka takes one sip.

She could feel her head tearing through. The cup shakes from her hold, spilling some of its contents to her dress.

“Haruka?” Daigo whispers, worried about the sudden change.

She dismisses it with an apologetic smile, then takes her second sip.

Suddenly, time stopped for the young woman. 

Pain. It feels painful to just stand and do absolutely nothing but breathe. Haruka grits her teeth, her strength seeping away from her as she tumbles on her geta. The cup falls in a loud crash, shattering into bits as Daigo catches her from hitting herself on the iron-clad tiles.

“Haruka?!” He panics, cradling her in his arms as her hair gets undone from the impact.

Everyone inside the room moves in a frantic dash, Senri and Mukuge running immediately by their side. “Haruka?” Senri places a hand over her forehead. “A high fever… What is the meaning of this?” He questions Daigo. Her daughter was in perfect condition minutes ago.

“I am clueless,” he responds, a mixture of emotions all over the place. “She was fine before drinking.”

“Is it poisoned?” Mukuge asks, checking the cups.

“No. I drank from those myself.”

Haruka could hear the buzzes all around her, dealing more damage than it should have. Mitsuko and Tsutsuji are demanding explanations from the servants about the beverage, while Yūki hurriedly heads outside to prepare their dragons.

It is of no alcohol, she pieces together, since something is speaking through her from the clouds—from the space beyond the skies.

 _There is something heading straight towards us._ She can feel it; the pure, dangerous energy it emits.

Weakly, gathering her strength to her fingers, Haruka tugs the hem of Daigo’s sleeves. He carefully pulls her, head dipping down to hear her words.

“Haruka, are you with me?” His tone soft and comforting, opposite of what it was seconds ago.

“Latios…” She croaks out, implying the conversation they had yesterday, “outside… now.” Haruka hopes he would understand her vague words. It is too hard to utter complete sentences with her brain splitting into two.

To her relief, Daigo nods understandingly.

“Bear with me for a while.” His arm goes under her legs, the hem of her dress stretching to her knee, while the other supports her back. He carries her, mellow yet with haste, “Excuse us.” He briskly traverses across the room, paying no heed to those who would call their name.

Haruka squints her eyes, her vision blurry as they go through various changes in her surroundings. She could sense Latios shifting underneath her kimono, sensing the same unpleasant feeling.

“Arceus, have the halls always been this terribly long…” Daigo mutters under his breath. Latias must be the same as he also carries the Pokémon with him.

Haruka clutches his kimono, ruffling it from its neat state. This object, the one approaching them, is much stronger than before. “It’s… getting nearer.”

Just then, an ear-piercing scream from outside prompts him to accelerate his speed.

They soon reach the entrance to the temple, Senri and Mitsuko a few meters away from theirs.

“What is the world is happening—” Senri’s words die in his throat as they witness a huge rock from the heavens cutting through the skies of Hoenn faster than Latios could ever soar. “…here?”

Haruka pries her eyes as wide as she could, her perspective on Daigo as he, too, is terribly shocked with what they are seeing. She follows the motion of the meteoroid—a block of rock that might be big enough to hold a city on it, wrapped in a bright light of embers as it passes through Ever Grande, dangerously close to hitting them.

It crashes in the middle of the sea, the sound so deafening and fearsome.

When it did, all of Hoenn shook to the point a portion of Ever Grande broke apart and fell into the waters.

Daigo falls to his knees, securing Haruka on his arms to protect her from its tremors. She recoils, head curled on the crook of his neck. Haruka is so close to fainting as she hears the lands of Hoenn getting torn apart from the meteoroid’s impact. _At this rate, all of the natural energy flowing underneath would resurface._

She takes a quick glance around them, seeing all of her people cowering in fear for what is about to come.

Nature does not give them the time to breathe as the converging oceanic plates cause waves to be at their harshest. They are surrounded by deep waters, which Haruka internally calculates. Soon, a tsunami will wash them away.

True to her prediction, a huge wave approaches them from the west—where the meteorite fell. The waves easily surpass the height of the waterfall in Ever Grande.

“Haruka!”

Yūki manages to crawl his way to them, “you have to get out of here! None of us would survive if we stay.” Their dragons are ready to flee.

“No,” she answers, determination speaking through her eyes. “Stay… where you are.” She gives Daigo a knowing look, telling him she would be fine to stand on her own.

He hesitates, worrying that she might faint again, but her eyes speak of volumes. Haruka knows what she is doing. Daigo takes a deep breath, “Alright, but I’ll stay with you no matter what.” He sets her back on her feet, and Haruka gives him a grateful smile.

“I can’t do this without you either way.”

Wasting no time, they both unleashed Latios and Latias out in the open. The Eon siblings quickly intercept the rushing waves using Luster Purge and Dragon Pulse. They both fire through the body of water with a massive beam, completely annihilating the force as the waves die down. It causes a portion of water to be blasted upwards, indirectly pouring over to Ever Grande as rain.

Her dress gets ruined, the white kimono further dyed to the brown colors of the ground, and so does her hair, yet beyond the downpour, Haruka only sees the newfoundland emerge where the meteorite struck. “No…” She frets. The ground cracks open, unleashing immense natural energy.

With that incident, Haruka senses two other extreme forces awakening from their deep slumber.

“Latios!” Voice heavy and laced with dread, she summons Latios to her side. She mounts it in no time, tersely meeting Daigo in the eye. She loosens her obi with no care for appearances, pushing the ceremony out of her head. 

“Haruka! Where are you going?” Mitsuko shouts, an inkling feeling to where her daughter would head to. Haruka does not answer, there is only one possible destination in their mind.

How could she wait for the future, when their present looks so bleak?

She does not look back, “Latios, soar with me.”

Faintly, she hears a couple of indistinct shouts behind her. One of those, she recognizes, is her father, begging Daigo to bring her back. She could not hear anything after that, her distance too far from Ever Grande. Haruka tightly shuts her eyes, lip trembling in regret for going against her mother, and possibly disappoint them with what she is about to do.

“I told you,” her eyes immediately shot up next to her, “I’ll stay with you no matter what.” It is Daigo, matching their speed with Latias and Metagross. There are two familiar orbs with him, the same orbs Mukuge talked about before the ceremony.

Haruka is close to tears.

She bits her lip, terribly relieved that she would not be alone.

Their attention returns to the steaming land in the middle of the ocean, its embers doused by the water while thick gray smoke covers the new island. It is different from Southern Island, Haruka discerns, it is not mysterious nor unique. But since it opened the grounds, natural energy flowed to its soil.

Haruka repeats, there is nothing special on this island.

Nothing but the bizarre weather of extreme sunlight and heavy storms raining all over Hoenn. Volcanoes, both inland, and underwater are on the verge of erupting. The only reason why drought has yet to occur is Kyogre’s power balancing Groudon’s force.

The two awakened Legendary Pokemon approach the island at a terrifying pace. All of her fears, all of her dreams, are dissipating as Haruka hears the region itself, suffer from the battle about to take place.

“Groudon and Kyogre…” Daigo exclaims, recognizing its appearance from the murals of Granite Cave. “It’s… their primal forms.”

“They’re going to converge on that island!” Haruka points to the meteoroid, “Let’s hurry.”

The bizarre weather made it possible to land on the rocky surface. Latios and Latias bring them to the highest point as Haruka waits for the two Pokémon to arrive.

 _It hurts_ . _My soul trembles to the mere presence of Groudon and Kyogre._

“Daigo… do you remember the legend I told you about in Dewford?” she asks, eyes shifting from the two Pokémon coming from either side. Truly, it is taking all of her just to stand on her toes. Haruka never anticipated witnessing two legends with her own eyes.

“I do…” Daigo answers, trying to get what she is implying. “Haruka, don’t tell me—”

The ground shakes once again, Groudon’s sharp, piercing blades arose from the waters, attacking Kyogre miles away from it. The aquatic Pokémon responds with an attack of its own—countless beams of light that glow a deep and brilliant blue easily crosses over islands as it hits the other.

“It’s happening again,” she stresses, “Natural energy is leaking out. These two Pokémon will fight over it in endless clashes, and Hoenn will cease to exist.” Haruka speaks as loud as she could, the thunders surrounding them makes it hard for them to converse. 

Daigo pulls her by the arm, holding both of her shoulders as he looks through her eyes. His jaw clenches and unclenches as he forces himself to calm down. 

“I’m here,” serious and sincere, blue irises meet her red ones. “Tell me, how can I help you, Haruka?”

His assurance, the simple fact that he is with her, instills Haruka that everything will be alright. That they could survive this day, and live on another.

She glances to the orbs sitting beside Latias, remembering the words of Mukuge. “The orbs,” she points, “father said it could absorb energy. Maybe we can strip off both Groudon and Kyogre of their primal forms and force them back to slumber.” Haruka knew, more than anyone, how absurd her plan is—how improbable to suggest that they could stop them without Rayquaza.

 _But Rayquaza is not here_ , she reasons. Haruka could not wait for the legend beyond her reach when her people are on the verge of dying.

Daigo grabs both orbs on each hand, “How do we do that?”

Haruka takes it from him, gathering her strength to her fingers. “I’ll store their energies inside this. Red for Groudon. Blue for Kyogre. There’s a high probability they’ll attack us, I trust Latios and Latias with you when it comes to that.” Metagross nuzzles her by the shoulder, “and your Metagross too, of course.”

“Okay,” he stands before her with Latios and Latias on either side, “let’s continue our vows after this. We still have the battle to finish.”

“Alright.”

The heavens continue to roar as the earth proceeds to mourn. Groudon and Kyogre rage on without any signs of stopping. Haruka concentrates, her raven hair seemingly loses its rich color, translating to pure white as natural energy courses through her and unto the orbs. Her body is yet to handle such pressure as she had not succeeded in her role as Lorekeeper at the tender age of seventeen.

 _It hurts._ Haruka could not feel anything other than pain.

She is merely a channel, and she is sure she is faring a better job than she thought she would.

However, the two Legendaries are too strong. Haruka wears a wry smile, both awed and scared at the limitless supply of power these two have.

For a brief moment, Groudon and Kyogre falter, changing course to the small island they are fighting on. The bright light from their Primal forms flickers because of Haruka’s interception.

“It’s working,” Daigo yells over to her, “Keep going, Haruka. I’ll handle the rest.” He could not see her as he is immersed in front.

And Haruka is thankful that he is.

Hope would rise, and sink at the same time as she expects. Haruka chokes out blood in the middle of her efforts, trickling down from the corners of her mouth unto her white robes. However, it is not enough to bring her down. She persists, eyes unyielding from intimidation of both Groudon and Kyogre.

“I leave it… to you,” she whispers.

Her feet plant on the sand, sturdy to the point of stubbornness. Neither Groudon’s tremors nor Kyogre’s attacks reach her because Daigo is facing it head-on with three strong Pokémon. Haruka remains focused, yet witnesses how strong of a trainer he truly is. It has not been long since he met Latios, much more for Latias, yet he syncs their attack patterns with his Metagross. 

Daigo is human. His opponents are not.

No matter how great his expertise is, it is inferior to that of beings that lived for countless millennia.

One of Groudon’s blades hits Latios’ Luster Purge, a rock flies over as it grazes him by the skull.

Haruka sees it but hears no complaint as Daigo continues to push on. He does not scream, nor does he express his pain. All he does is make sure they never reach her. Not even if he is to be covered in bruises.

It breaks her—to watch him wreck himself for her.

Daigo gets thrown back from Kyogre’s Aqua Tail, his Metagross taking a direct hit as it shielded its trainer. Eventually, his beloved companion could no longer remain conscious. He falls a few feet away from Haruka, injured in various parts of his body. “Metagross, return.” Latios and Latias are also badly beaten.

Haruka’s vision is darkened once again, while the two Legendaries are still away from getting tired. She could see Daigo approaching her from behind. “I—I cannot do anything,” she bows her head in shame, about to surrender as her strength leaves her. 

_How naïve of me to expect change._

Before she could fall, a pair of arms encircle her waist, preventing her from caving in.

“Don’t say that,” Daigo tells her, smiling despite the numerous gashes on his skin. He keeps her on her toes, his attention to what is before them. “Haruka, you are the bravest person I have ever met. I could never stand in front of such power without you.” He then shifts to her, “You told me everything you wanted. Let me tell you mine.”

Haruka inclines her head to his direction—to Daigo who no longer has his hair pushed back, strands disheveled as hers, with clothes tattered, and a streak of blood from his forehead.

He is still as handsome as when her heart first wavered in Granite Cave.

“I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you,” he confesses. “I’ve been planning on bringing you to Kalos as soon as we finish with the reception. Mitsuko-san and Senri-san are in on it too.” His eyes crinkle, remembering how her parents might have reacted. “Tsutsuji-san and Yūki requested a ton of souvenirs that I worried about our finances for the trip. Almost everything in Kalos is costly.” Daigo bends upwards, staring into the skies. “I planned to go to every place you wanted to and collect rare stones on the way to decorate our house with it. I hope you won’t mind my sparse taste.”

“I don’t mind,” Haruka shakes, laughing a little as she imagines it. The skies are too dark, too cloudy, and noisy that it is difficult to know if it is night or day. Her birthday might have already occurred without her noticing. “Just don’t bring dust inside the house, then we’re okay.”

“Ah, such a challenging promise to keep.” Daigo chuckles. She could feel it against his chest. Groudon and Kyogre inches closer, attention focused on the orbs on her arms.

Haruka does not believe in miracles. Maybe this is the reason why she disliked her role as a Lorekeeper—because her ancestors heavily relied on the miracle that Rayquaza would appear and save them from devastation. She could not blame them. When everything is hopeless, one would turn to that belief.

Haruka closes her eyes. “Daigo, don’t let go of me.”

“I won’t.” He does not miss a beat. “Go, Haruka.”

Her lips curve upwards. Not an ounce of her doubted his words.

Gathering her last remaining strength, Haruka transfers the natural energy from the meteorite to the rainbow stone hanging around her neck. It shines brightly, light extending far above the dark clouds caused by Kyogre, and rays dealt by Groudon. She opens her lids, speaking of her last wish to the stars.

_“I ask of you, Dragon Lord Rayquaza, please hear my plea and descend once more from the heavens above. Save Hoenn from destruction and grant us another day to live.”_

Her words ring across the lands, across the regions itself, and everything, by a minuscule second, halts.

Light flashes downwards from where her rainbow stone is directed, reciprocating its energy. Haruka blinks, no longer feeling any pain in her system.

A roar resounds over them.

The last member of the elemental triad finally enters the troposphere.

Rayquaza zooms past the two Pokémon, stopping both Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre from attacking with just its mere presence. The Dragon Lord is shining splendidly from the rainbow stone’s energy. Its body, enveloped with natural energy, causes it to transform into an altogether stronger version of itself.

Its head becomes longer with the delta symbol appearing on its forehead. Its eyes now contain yellow pupils and red irises, and black, shichishito-shaped markings trail behind its eyes. Its red lips and teeth become gold, and the gold lines connect to those on its lower horns, which take on a broad, triangular shape.

“Beautiful…” Haruka loses all of her energy, weight bringing her down from Daigo’s grasp. True to his word, he does not let go, cradling her tenderly in his arms.

“It certainly is.” He watches the skies for her as Rayquaza soars upward, attacking both Groudon and Kyogre by dropping out of the sky at high speeds. This quenches both Pokémon from their battles—the skies subsequently clearing up for them to see.

It is morning, she thought, as she feels the warm, soothing rays of the sun peeking out from Mt. Chimney.

“Haruka,” Daigo’s voice brought her back to reality. “It’s alright now. You did it.” He smiles, and out of all the phases of him she witnessed, this might just be her favorite.

Groudon and Kyogre shift back to the direction of their origins, about to rest for a long period of time.

Haruka reaches out to Daigo’s cheek with her feeble hands. Just like every time, he would meet her halfway. He intertwines their fingers, and presses his lips by the back of her hand. She could no longer speak as holding her consciousness together is the only thing she could do.

Daigo understands this much so.

The blue and red orb sit still on the sand, glowing with insignias of Alpha and Omega respectively.

“Haruka,” he whispers. She meekly squeezes his hand, the corners of her mouth tweaking into an assuring smile. “I know. I know.” Haruka could sense how his lips tremble against her skin. “You don’t have to worry about anything anymore.”

Rayquaza flies over to them, to Haruka to be precise, and acknowledges her as a Lorekeeper with a bow. Its form reverts back to its original; the light from her rainbow stone loses its glow.

Soon, it returns to the heavens as well.

Haruka watches the Pokémon become smaller—out of their reach once more, and returns to Daigo. His wounds are still bleeding. “Just think about it, we’re just one sip away from getting married.” He manages to jest, ignoring how blood drips down from his mouth.

They both move to the sunlight, Latios and Latias curled up together right behind them.

“It’s already morning…” he narrates, “it’s very… comforting.”

One by one, Haruka’s senses are disappearing. She could no longer smell the salty sea; taste the iron from her own blood; feel the emotions from Daigo’s touch.

And soon, her vision will be gone as well. Her life drains away as she pays the absolute price for manipulating Hoenn’s natural energy.

Haruka closes her eyes, darkness evading her mind. Her life flashes back before her consciousness—her entire being as she roamed around Hoenn. There she realizes she must have lied to herself all along. Just because she wanted to see the whole world, it does not mean Hoenn was lesser in her heart. Haruka loves her land just as she loved her people.

Daigo made her realize that.

“Haruka,” she hears him. She could not show it, but somehow, he knew.

“Happy Birthday, Haruka.”

It is the last thing she hears as the smile on her face is all Daigo needed to confirm she was there when he said it.

He follows right after, finally succumbing to his wounds as their hands remain connected even until the end.

* * *

The meteoroid where the battle had taken place would soon be named Sootopolis; a mystical city where history slumbers. This is the same city where Daigo’s clan seeks refuge—ultimately deciding to stay in Hoenn rather than return to Kalos to protect the grounds where natural energy broke through. These grounds would become a sacred cavern called “Cave of Origin”. A long-sleeping Pokémon will descend upon this cavern in order to awaken its true powers if it were to happen once more.

The Red Orb and Blue Orb were tucked to the summit of Mt. Pyre with the hopes it would not be taken from its place as it contained the energy to re-awaken the Primal forms of Groudon and Kyogre. A young man claimed to be a dear friend to the Lorekeeper, took it upon himself to stay in the mountain together with his wife, Blaziken, and three Mudkips to guard the orbs against getting stolen. 

Soon, their descendants would do the same.

AZ, a traveler from the farthest lands, planted a tree in front of the entrance to the Cave of Origin for the people of Sootopolis. Underneath the tree, there would be a flower of the same kind as the one carried by his Floette. He would go to far places, sharing the tale of how he witnessed Mega Rayquaza stopped a fight between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre.

He would say, _"_ _It is the Δ (Delta), born of the great disturbances in this world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world."_

Latios and Latias returned to Southern Islands, resting and waiting for trainers worthy enough to soar behind its back.

In respect of the sacrifices of the Lorekeeper and Rune Clan’s heir, Mukuge and Senri established the Sky Pillar in Route 131 with the help of both Draconids and Runes—only granting access to its people. It is a pillar dedicated to summoning Rayquaza as a new mural is drawn to foretell the events that had occurred, and the events that are about to come.

Starting from then on, Mega Evolution would be sought after by various forces throughout Hoenn and Kalos, carrying the tale of how a brave Lorekeeper summoned Rayquaza from the skies with a wish upon the rainbow stone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here, we reach its end. Thank you again for reading through my work! I looked up in Bulbapedia most of the time as I wrote this to match with the details in the lore as much as possible. I added a few elements of my own to the gaps in Hoenn's history. Daigo's Clan, Rune, is the Japanese counterpart of Sootopolis. With regards to the marriage ceremony, well, I adapted the Japanese traditional Shinto ceremony since Hoenn is inspired from the real-life main island of Kyushu.
> 
> One again, thank you! I really appreciate having you read all those words. Have a happy holiday!


End file.
